


How did we fall in love?

by Lil_Emo_cat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Emo_cat/pseuds/Lil_Emo_cat
Summary: Shieda Kayn, a 16-year-old teenager with a big crush on his, not related by blood, older brother, Zed.He, Zed and Shen all live together and go to school together, and due to his love for Zed, he always hates who he hates, until one day, the person Zed hates the most bumps into him and from then on everything gets weird.This is a highschool Au where Kayn, Draven, Talon, Ekko, and Ezreal are all close friends and they will most likely all get love stories.





	1. Hallways

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I have always wanted to write so I'm excited, the chapter will get longer, I swear!

 Waking up was probably Kayn's least favorite thing, he could already hear Zed and Shen getting ready without him.

"I wish I could sleep forever" He groaned into his pillow as he turned away from the now open curtains that let the sunshine almost directly onto his face as he closed his eyes once more, he heard Shen sigh loudly.

"That would be called death," Shen said, quickly pulling the blankets from his sleeping little brother, Kayn groaned, even more, tossing slightly before he felt a cold but firm hand yank him cleanly out of bed and on to the floor as his clothes to wear for today were dumped on his back.

"10 minutes or we leave you behind" Zed hissed, kicking him lightly, Kayn just grunted in response, picking himself up off the cold floor.

He could already tell today was most likely going to suck, Zed was already in a stingy mood, he had probably had a fight with his _amazing_ girlfriend Syndra, to which Kayn hated with a passion, probably due to his overwhelming crush on Zed, not like that mattered, and also Shen had picked his clothes, obviously, since they were miss matched, great, he was gonna look like he asked Zoe for fashion advice, which is something he would never do, and lastly, ZED ATE HIS BREAKFAST!, which probably would have been the best part of his day.

He couldn't help but mutter lowly as he left the house to meet up with the other boys, Kusho, Shen's father had taken him and Zed in since neither of their parents lived in town anymore, he guessed it was out of pity on his behalf though.

"Jeez took you long enough" Shen joked, Kayn rolled his eyes as he took his place in between them, Zed and Shen were a lot closer with each other then they were with him, probably due to the age gap since he was only 16 while they were both 18.

"Oh, I love your outfit" Zed mused, Kayn hissed in return, and now his hair decided it would rather not cooperate with him or his brush on the way to school as it got tangled up, now the only thing that could make this start even worse would be...

"Zed!" Ah there it is, Syndra, what a lovely start to the day, he could almost puke at the sight of them together, he spited her due to his own selfishness as he watched them link arms, they must have already made up, just lovely.

"Syndra, good morning" Shen smiled then nudged him to do the same, politeness wasn't his game as he turned and ignored the appalling sight of his crush cuddling his girlfriend.

"Hello, Kayn" He could feel the bitterness in her voice, she could probably tell he hated her but she was most likely oblivious to the reason but that didn't stop her from being an outright prick about the fact he hated her in general, she was probably going to cry to Zed about it.

"Hi" He did manage to say it with a smile just because Zed was already staring him down, she must have already said something, the spiteful witch, well there was nothing he could do about it since it was true.

Luckily for him, she decided not to drag out their conversation, instead, she turned her attention back to Zed, which was worse to him but still a relief none the less.

Both Shen and Zed had partner, he wasn't really surprised they had always been quite popular with people since they entered high school, he was a little envious but he would never say it, the most attention he got was from Zoe, since the boy she liked rejected her, he was basically a rebound (she wasn't even pretty either).

Although he hated Syndra, he didn't hate Akali, she was nice to him and they got along in some aspects, like sports, he was on the boys soccer team, she was on the girls soccer team and they both saw each other often and unlike Syndra she wasn't afraid of dirt, which he liked about her, so seeing her was never a challenge, so when she approached them he waved with Shen and went over to say hi.

They talked for quite some time since they all got along, Zed and Syndra had gone ahead of them since Syndra didn't like sports, which for Kayn was a good thing, and they talked about the previous weeks soccer games, Akali won hers, Kayn's team, sadly, lost theirs but oh well, they had fun, so it didn't matter too much to him.

Another thing was Kayn and Shen got along better then Kayn and Zed, that much was pretty obvious, since he bearly ever spent time with Zed anymore, ever since he got that annoying girlfriend of his.

"Oh shit!" Kayn blurted out suddenly, catching both Shen and Akali's attention.

"What!" They both asked at the same time, almost giving each other a scare since it seemed like da Ja Vu.

"I have a test today" He found himself groaning some more, his day was an absolute wreck so far, first he bearly gets up on time, then Zed eats his breakfast, then he's forced to walk with Syndra and now he has a test that will determine whether he stays in this class.

"Oh, mind you, your grades have been slipping a lot" Shen added, making him cry a little on the inside remembering the lecture Kusho had given him when he found out about his grades.

"Don't remind me" He was basically done with this day at this point, he went from walking to basically waddling to school.

"Stop!" Shen ordered, he was almost laughing at him.

"It looks stupid" Kayn rolled his eyes (as if he didn't know that he looked stupid, what did they think he was blind?) and carried on with his waddling even though he knew he looked a bit dumb, well actually more so then not.

"Of course it looks stupid, ugh, I just hate science" How was that even related to looking stupid? we'll nobody really knew, Kayn was always pretty out of the blue but even for him that made no sense.

"I don't blame you, mind you, your grades have dropped recently" Shen seemed to love reminding him about his grades, he was told by his business teacher and science teacher that he only had a 10% chance of passing the year.

 

* * *

 

Upon entering the school, Kayn split off from Shen and Akali, yeah they were his friends but they didn't hang out in school, no, he didn't always wanna third wheel someone he considered to be his big brother constantly, so he went and found one of his friends.

Talon was already in the hallway, yes, he already knew Kayn was gay and no he didn't mind, Talon was pretty on the fence about the whole gender thing when it came to partners, not like he had many partners, he was pretty keep to himself.

"Hey" It always started with hey, then it normally, slowly, devolved into casual mock of each other, mainly because they knew each other inside and out, which for Kayn sucked more but he didn't mind it too much, after all, Talon had some embarrassing secrets but those stayed within there circle, epically after what happened at Draven party, which, luckily for Talon no one really witnessed, and the prime component forgot, thank god.

"Have you seen Ekko recently?" Ah another one of their friends within the circle, he had probably been hiding out somewhere, he hated parties and always refused them, plus he had just recently been rejected by the girl of his dreams.

"Probably still off sulking" Talon mocked, earning him a rather solid punch in the arm from Kayn for that.

"Aha, funny" they heard a familiar voice mutter, it was Ekko, he'd had finally risen from the dead, he looked tired and emotionally drained.

"Aww poor baby, getting rejected" Talon snickered and this time Ekko hit him.

"Don't make me tell, you know who, about the party" Ekko threatened making Talon yield to him within seconds.

"Stop it you two, Jesus, people will actually think you hate each other" Kayn joked sarcastically, they both rolled their eyes at him, he always had something smart to say, which was normally unpleasant but that was just a Kayn thing.

"We do" They both retorted, jokingly hitting each other, mimicking the way Kayn was standing, he just hunched his shoulders, waiting for them to do the same.

"Sure thing" He sighed as they walked through the hallway to the lockers, Kayn turned to his and unlocked it, he had a lot of junk in it, random bits of paper, his soccer boots, and his gym shorts, he had no idea where his gym shirt went, he would most likely need a new one, there was also his school book, which he bearly used, even though he went to school.

His locker door was decorated with pictures of him and his friends from every time they have gone out, and also some with just Shen and Zed, although Zed never really smiled in them, he still loved them though.

"Shit, shit, have you seen my spare key?" Great now he had managed to lose his key, how was he gonna tell Kusho? he would surely kill him, most likely, and Zed? yeah, he was pretty dead now that he thought about it a little more.

"Oh god, they're gonna kill me" Talon nodded, he knew Zed well enough to know he wasn't going to be happy about this since it wasn't actually Kayn's key, Kayn slammed his head against his locker.

"Kill me now" His life was over.

"I'm sure it'll be around here somewhere" Ekko assured, try to help Kayn feel better, which, overall, didn't actually help in the slightest, if anything it made him feel even worse.

"I fucking hope so" He hissed as he desperately went through his locker, praying it was in there somewhere.

"Language" He heard an older but recognizable voice growl, great, his business studies teacher was standing at the door, his classic glare painted on his face as he looked at Kayn.

"Sorry" Kayn muttered in return, his teacher folded his arms, unimpressed with his behavior.

"What! it was only once" He started, making the situation a little worse.

"It doesn't matter if it was one time or a hundred, I heard it, full stop" The teacher retorted with a slight snarl, Jayce had always disliked the way Kayn behaved almost everywhere he went.

"Your lucky I'm even letting you off without detention" Jayce continued, Kayn just decided to block him out at this point, it was the same lecture everyday anyways.

"Yeah sure, thanks" Was the best reply he had right now, sure it was rude but it was better than nothing.

 

* * *

 

 Once class started Kayn bearly even paid attention, he stayed on his phone waiting for a response from, well, anyone, he hated this class the most and the teacher too, and it was pretty obvious the teacher didn't like him too much either, then suddenly he felt his phone vibrate.

_what do you want?_

Oh! it was Zed.  

_Nothing much, how are you_

_Um, I'm fine, Kayn do your work! >:-(_

It was almost typical of Zed to say something like this.

_I don't wanna_

_Just do it dumbass_

Zed was just so nice to him, he couldn't help but pout as he put his phone back into his desk as the teacher walked past.

"Oh I can see lost of work happening here" Jayce mocked as he grabbed Kayn piece of paper, which was blank.

"Kayn you won't pass this year if you keep doing this" Jayce informed him, not like he didn't know that now he believed Jayce was just trying to be a pain since he hated him, or so he believed, well whatever, it doesn't matter, he huffed and snatched his paper from Jayce.

"Well, it's up to you whether you wanna pass or not, not my problem if you fail" First of all, yes it was, he should be helping his student more, well he did, he probably just gave up on Kayn like the rest of the teacher's did

_Zed help! please_

_What now :/_

 He could already feel Zed sighing through the phone at him.

_! : < Apparently, I'm failing the year_

_I honestly don't doubt that_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_!Ouch_

_Maybe if you tried a little more I wouldn't be saying that_

Zed did have a point, which made the matter worse, he just could never focus in class, it was just way too boring, Jayce was boring, the topics were boring, everything was boring, school just sucked, and so did the people actually.

"Hey, Kayn," He heard Jayce start saying and instantly threw his phone under his desk as he turned to face him with a look that basically said "what do you want" painted along his face.

"Get off your phone and do your work" He practically growled, Kayn just mocked him by copying his expression, lipping the exact words Jayce said back to him, obviously while he wasn't facing him though, he didn't really want detention.

 

* * *

 

"God, I hate professor Jayce, he's such a cunt" Kayn grumbled as he met up with Talon, Talon just shrugged, if he had to be honest, he didn't like Jayce too much either, he was strict and never really let them pick their own topics, he pre-assigned everything, which, for teens, was horrible.

"It probably because he has to teach kids like you for a living," Ekko said, popping literally out of nowhere, giving the other teens a fright.

"Jesus, I swear you just pop out of nowhere" Talon joked, holding his hand over his chest to still his heartbeat.

"I was literally one class away from you, you should know this" Ekko said with a sarcastic shrug, then turned towards Kayn.

"And also, bitching about wont get you anywhere, just saying" Ekko had a point, Jayce was his teacher, not another student, plus he had a shitty job, so no wonder he was always mad, but he could at least try to be chill for once in his life, although that is highly unlikely.

"I mean, you're right but still he doesn't always have to be mean!" Kayn basically looked like a child complaining about a lost toy at this point.

"Just stop, oh shit look Kayn, it's your favorite person" Talon snickered, nudging him slightly getting him to look up.

"Ugh! Jhin" He uttered the name as if it were a sin to say as he walked down the hallway.

Jhin was quite a popular boy, he was smart, strong good looking and very reliable, meanwhile Kayn was the complete opposite but that's not why he hated him, he hated him simply because Zed did, in order to get his favor, which didn't really work, anyways, Jhin was an odd character, he didn't really care about much and his grades were perfect, he used to play sports but he preferred the art club now instead.

Another thing, Jhin, and Zed do not get along, Kayn didn't know why and he tried asking Zed but he snubbed him and asking Jhin was out of the question so he just hated him for no reason really.

"I still don't really know why you hate him but ok" Talon basically mused, he loved seeing Kayn worked up over nothing, and now he was, even though he had no reason to be.

Jhin had a small group of friends, mainly other art students or people he used to play sports with, he and Yas seemed close, although Kayn doubted they would ever admit to being friends at all, the people mainly at his side were Yas, Yi, Garen, and Jarvan, he probably hung out in that group because it had a good mixture of character.

He also got along with all the sports groups and the drama club, actually, almost every club, including the soccer club, the only people who didn't seem to like him were himself and Zed, no one knew why not even Kayn did.

"Talon, shut it" He warned, now throwing his things into his locker without even thinking, he couldn't help but feel, angry or annoyed just by his presence.

- _Stupid Jhin what a show off_ \- He found himself muttering under his breath as he took a step back as if to close his locker, and he, rather smoothly managed to back straight into someone.

"Fuck sorry" He grumbled as he turned to face the other body, he must have been thinking so much that he forgot what he was doing.

"It's fine" The voice was smooth and calm, he looked up slightly to get a better look at the person, oh god! it was Jhin.

"To be honest, I probably should have been looking in front of me" Jhin admitted with a smile that could melt most girls but not Kayn, he really wanted to make a noise of disapproval but this time, he didn't.

"Yeah, maybe I should look behind me first? I guess?" Why was he even taking the blame for something? especially for Jhin? well it not like either of them are in the right in this scenario.

"Aha, I guess" Jhin replied before almost turning on his heels to leave but first he placed his hand on Kayn's head a ruffled his hair a little giving him another smile.

"See you around kid," He said as he returned to his group, Kayn shivered at the thought of talking to Jhin again as he turned back to his locker, opening the door again.

"Thanks but no thanks" He mumbled as Talon and Ekko couldn't help but snicker at his accident of the day, great another thing that had gone wrong, he actually spoke to Jhin.

- _Mister goody two shoes thinking he too good for everyone_ \- Even thinking about him made Kayn's expression sour more, he hated Jhin's, well, everything, there is no such thing as perfect.

"Kayn, chill out, he's gone" Talon reminded him, he must have been glaring at the wall so long that even the people walking past thought he was weird, just great.

"Yeah, I know," He said with an almost angry voice, he really wasn't helping his case at all now, and Talon and Ekko weren't buying it in the slightest.

"Come on, he's not even that bad!" Ekko said blatantly, he was wrong either, Jhin had done nothing to him but he just loved Zed so much it overruled that.

"Yes, he is!" He hissed in return, Ekko didn't believe him but he just let him rant on about why he disliked him, and to Ekko and Talon he sounded like probably the dumbest kid alive.

"So you hate him because he's hot, smart, and everything you're not, I sounds more like envy more than hate" Now Kayn was hearing it out loud, yeah it did sound pretty stupid, even to himself.

"Just... Oh fuck off" He growled as Ekko smirked at him, cocky grin smearing along his face, Kayn already wanted to punch him for being such an ass.

Talon also found it funny, laughing harder the angrier Kayn got at him.

"Fuck off!" He fumed now, stomping down the hallway and straight out the door to get some fresh air, which seemed to anger him more, now he was just so pissed that he didn't even know what to do, so he went back and just let it happen.

"You done?" He asked after what seemed to be all of interval as Ekko and Talon finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I guess," Ekko said with a teasing smile.

"I'll hit you" Kayn growled in response, but they knew better, he was all bark and no bite, they found this out long ago.

 

* * *

 

The period dragged on longer then Kayn would have liked, he couldn't stand sitting still in any class, he always had the urge to get up and walk, he didn't know why that was either.

"God, I wish the teacher would just shove a sock in it" He hissed under his breath to the person next to him.

"Why is it everytime I have a class with you, you always seem so... well, mad" Kayn turned to face the girl next to him as she pouted.

"Probably because I hate classes, Zoe" He grumbled, Zoe just rolled her eyes at him.

"You say that every day" she replied and he knew she wasn't wrong.

Zoe was probably the most colorful person he had ever met, her hair was blonde, pink, purple, and blue with glitter everywhere throughout it, her clothes were an almost pastel and punk mix with a pink and blue jacket with a teals crop top underneath it followed by a plaid skirt and thigh-high socks, she really did have her own unique style, however, this made her stand out too much, so dating became hard for her, and now, due to her own crushes disinterest in her, she's been trying her luck with him.

"So, any chance you're free this weekend?" She said a glint of hope in her eyes only to be shut down with the small shake of a head.

She already knew that this was always going to be his answer, she didn't understand how he could love someone so much with anything in return.

"Oh well, doesn't hurt to ask" she hummed and this time he was the one rolling his eyes.

"So, have you heard about next weekend?" She never stopped talking, but now she piqued his curiosity.

"What about next weekend?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow slightly showing off his eyebrow piercings.

"Well its just that..." She started, he could already hear the nervous stutter in her voice.

"That?" He was getting impatient.

"Okay, so there's a party that Draven and his brother are throwing and well, all the really popular people are going and I thought maybe, just maybe, you would consider going with me and your friends" A party? he hadn't been to one since the last time Talon dragged him to one, which by far, was the worst thing he had ever done in his life, everyone was drunk, even the first years got drunk, it was actually quite scary, everyone scream, dancing and well, other things and now Zoe was asking him to go to another one?

First of all, he hated seeing people he knew at them, they always wanted to talk to him, second of all, he hated people picking fights with others, and normally when they did, he would somehow get involved and last of all, Zed was most likely going to be there with his girlfriend, it always crushed him seeing them together.

"I'm sorry Zoe, I would love to it's just I have work to do" He lied, but he knew she would probably buy it since he did work part time sometimes.

"It's okay, I guess I'll just go with Talon and Ekko" Kayn almost laughed as soon as she finished saying that, he knew damn well Ekko wouldn't be going.

"Yeah yeah ok, I'm lying, it's just Talon and me" She muttered embarrassingly making him smile lightly.

"Oh, I wonder if Jhin's going to be there!" She almost yelled, just as he was finally smiling too, making him go from a smile to glare in an instant.

"Oh come on, I'm just pulling your strings but I'm pretty sure he will be there, maybe he can hook me up with a friend or two," She said poking her own cheek in a childish manner.

"Oh please, they're all third years, to them, we don't exist" He made a fair statement, the third years liked avoiding anything younger than them, that included, of course, Zed, although Shen didn't mind hangout with Kayn.

"I mean sure, most third years are like that but some aren't, I heard yas is flexible about the whole year's thing," She said with a cheeky smirk.

"He doesn't care, as long as he can stick his dick in it" Kayn reminded her, Yas was also flexible with genders as well.

"Ah you're right" she sighed, finally giving up on her dating conquest, for now.

"Aren't I always?" He said, cocky attitude fully intact.

"You keep telling yourself that".

 

* * *

 

Finally, after 2 periods of hell, he was able to meet up with his friends, Talon looked happy and Ekko did too, actually, Ekko looked like he was about to burst with laughter.

"May I ask what happened?" He couldn't help but ask, after all, it must have been good news or something funny.

"Well" They both started, then Talon gestured Ekko to finish it.

"You know the party?" Ekko said, small laughs escaping him.

"Yeah?" Kayn already regretted asking, he could probably tell where this was going.

"My mum said I can go!" Ekko said with a satisfied huff.

"Dude, it's in like 2 weeks," Kayn said, trying to talk Ekko out of it.

"Yeah I know, I'm excited," He said, his excitement was legitimately gleaming off his face.

"Yeah but..." Kayn started again.

"You just don't want to go" Ekko pouted, of course, Kayn didn't want to go, him, plus a party, plus people, normally ended in quite a disaster, not to mention the likely ness of Zed and his girlfriend being there.

"Please, it will be his first party" Talon practically begged Kayn, the only reason Ekko never went was because his parents never let him, they were oddly strict about what he did, so now since they said yes, of course, he wanted to go, even if it sucked, he just wanted to try it.

Kayn had to think, REALLY think about this, Ekko never really got to do anything but on the other hand, he hated these parties but then again one more couldn't hurt, could it?

After what seemed like hours of thinking, reassuring himself and talking himself through it, he finally had his answer.

"Fine, only because Ekko's going" He finally said, a disappointed pout covered his face as the other boys gleamed with delight.

"Omg, Thank you," Ekko said, giving him a hug, Kayn quickly pushed him off him, he wasn't the affectionate type.

"Yeah ok, whatever" he mumbled, god, why did this just have to happen to him today.

 

* * *

 

Kayn's day just kept getting worse, on his way home, since Zed and Shen ditched him, he found himself walking along some other seniors, of course, they weren't purposely walking together, the other seniors hated him, they just walked the same way home.

And rather, unfortunately, one of them was Jhin, he always seemed to be the center of attention in his group, with Yas and Yi as close seconds in the popular spectrum, so of course, they were there.

Honestly, Kayn had tried out walking them, due to his and Yas's past but they always seemed to be right behind him, mocking him nudging him, almost making him trip over, ah the classic school bullying, it wasn't his fault Yas hit him, if Yas had just backed down maybe Zed wouldn't have lost his temper.

After what seemed like an hour of this stupid torment, Yas and Yi finally turned off and now he was stuck with Jhin.

It was silent for about 15minutes until Jhin coughed suddenly to get his attention.

"So" Jhin started, and Kayn really wanted to block him out already but he let him continue.

"What did happen between you and Yas" Jhin asked, obviously Yas hadn't told him, yeah no, he wasn't surprised, Yas always wanted to seem cool and what happened wasn't very cool.

Basically, Zed and Yas were having a verbal battle, Yas went to throw the first punch and sadly for Kayn, he got in the way and Yas punched him in the face, throwing him right off balance and as soon as he hit the floor, well... Zed lost his temper, kicked Yas in the gut then knocked him onto the floor, he was about to break Yas's wrists until Kayn stepped in and stopped him.

Luckily, Zed calmed down, and sadly for Kayn, Yas now hated his guts, so he wasn't surprised by Yas's bullying.

"Ah, It's a long story," He said, quickly trying to draw Jhin off this topic, Jhin just sighed.

"I don't min the long story, I just want to know" Kayn returned the sigh as he decided he may as well, otherwise Jhin would keep asking.

After telling him about Zed's rage at Yasuo, Jhin couldn't help but laugh.

"The way he cares for you is kind of cute" Jhin snickered, Kayn rolled his eyes, he knew Zed cared about him but he wanted Zed to love him, and not in the brotherly way he always did.

"Yeah I guess" He snubbed Jhin, he just wished that this trip was over already and he also wondered when the hell Jhin was going to turn off like honestly, did he actually live this way?

Finally, it seemed like it was time for Jhin to turn off, he smiled at Kayn oddly and went to pat him on the head, Kayn being Kayn hit his hand away and growled.

"I'm not a dog, don't pat me" He hissed and Jhin snickered.

"Welp, whatever then, see you~" Jhin basically hummed, and Kayn swore he could have punched a hole in the ground just from hearing that almost teasing tone from him, Kayn just cursed at himself as he continued to walk home slowly.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see Zed and Shen sitting outside the house, waiting for something, probably him, since they did ditch him and leave him with the people who bullied him.

After what seemed to be a game of 20 questions, he finally went inside with the 2 of them.

"You know Kayn if you are being bullied, you can always tell us" Shen reminded him, making him feel kind of like a child, he didn't always need their protection and he wasn't being bullied, well, not really, okay maybe a little but it was fine.

"Look, Shen, I'm okay," He said assuringly, he wasn't really lying either since Yas didn't really bother him too much.

Besides, Yasuo was the least of his problems, Jhin was, the way Jhin spoke to him pissed him off, he found himself cursing some more under his breath about it, no he couldn't let Jhin get the best of him.

 He decided to occupy himself with studying, yeah... that didn't last very long, he got bored as soon as he reached the second question, got frustrated with it and then quit.

 He was done for the night, none of his friends were texting back and it was pretty late so maybe it was time for him to get some sleep, he packed up his stuff and hopped in bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Once Zed and Shen entered the room the saw Kayn sleeping and decided it was about that time for them as well.

Surely tomorrow would be better, well, Kayn could only hope.


	2. Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayn and his friends are always up to no good as this time they try breaking into the third year's locker room, only because Draven accidentally let Darius walk away with Kayn's key after finding it, typical Draven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm back at it again with the shitty plot, everything is leading up to the drama so please hold on, it is a slow start

Today, Kayn woke up to a much better start, this time Zed wasn't literally dragging him out of bed and also he was still in the blankets, it was only 6 am.

-Really, this early- He sighed quietly to himself, turning over on to his side, to look into the bed across from his, Zeds.

He never really understood why Zed and Shen wore a face mask to school they were both good looking, well to him.

Zed had long white hair, well not too long and red eyes, he always wore the same type of clothing since he was about 14 and he had a scar down his back, which no one other then him and Shen were allowed to see and well Zed was sleeping the angry expression he always wore disappeared, it was nice to see Zed like this every once and awhile.

Shen, on the other hand, had nice brown hair and he could probably tie it up, like Kayn could do with his, he loved to wear quite random clothes but he did have a kind of style that suited him though and his eyes were blue and honestly, Kayn was jealous of Shen's eyes because he was constantly complimented for them.

After probably what seemed to be about an hour of Kayn staring blankly at Zed, he noticed his eyes open, Kayn almost got a fright but it was natural for people to wake up after all.

"Morning" Zed smiled, Kayn returned the smile back to him, he guessed Zed was far too tired to ask why the hell he was staring at him.

But, for Kayn that was a good thing, he's been caught doing this before and his reply would always be the same.

"Let me guess, I just look so happy" Zed teased, he was still lying down, it was rare for both of them to wake up before Shen, Kayn just nodded in reply.

Finally, they both heard a loud grunt as Shen rolled on to his back, his eyes opened briefly before closing again.

"I really don't want to get up" It wasn't like Shen to be the lazy one.

"Why's that?" Both he and Zed asked, he just groaned in return, rolling again, turning on to his side, facing away from Zed and Kayn.

"I'm soo tired" He exclaimed, but they definitely could tell.

"Yeah so are we, suck it up buttercup" Zed was always pretty brutal, he didn't see the point in sugar coating the truth, he was just that type of guy.

Shen just sighed, pretending to ignore Zed and this time it was Shen getting yanked out of bed by the leg, Zed made sure he landed on his head, just to spite him, meanwhile, Kayn was in the background almost laughing his ass off as Shen struggled to stand up.

Next thing he knew they were all getting ready together, unlike him, Zed actually woke Shen up on time if he overslept, he felt kind of out of place in-between them.

But he knew they loved him.

Zed turned to Kayn, who was brushing his hair, it was all tangled at the bottom, Kayn's hair was soo long that it became troublesome to take care of, so Zed took the brush from Kayn's hand and helped him out and then he braided it, he always thought Kayn suited a braid.

Shen was very good at taking his time, now, even Kayn was annoyed, Shen was still brushing his teeth, his shirt half on, by the time Zed and Kayn were both standing at the door.

"You're kidding me, right? you're still brushing your teeth?" Kayn was actually annoyed, they were all going to be late, normally Shen was the one who was always ready first but Kayn never made them wait this late before.

"I'm sorry" Shen grumbled, he had only just started getting changed, Kayn watched as Zed's fingers tapped his forearm.

"Hurry the fuck up" Zed was not enjoying this, now, since Kayn was thinking about it, neither was he.

Although he said nothing due to the fact Shen was always patient with him when he was taking his time, it was only fair he repaid the kindness.

And now, finally, after 30 minutes of getting changed, Shen was finished and to be honest it wasn't as late as they thought it was only 7:45.

Since Shen was finished, they were finally able to walk out the door, Akali and Syndra were standing at the end of the street waiting for them, typical of them but hey Kayn wasn't crying too much this time.

Instead, he spent most of the time on his phone, ignoring the fact Syndra existed, once again.

_Fuck I hate her_

_?Who_

 He was texting Talon about his hate towards Syndra but Talon didn't actually know her.

_Syndra!_

_I don't even know her_

_I Know, I know, it's just that I'm walking with her right now!_

_You're a sook, Kayn honestly_

Of course, Kayn was going to mock him, he was actually so spiteful just because his stupid and petty jealousy, yes he knew he was petty but she was just as bad to him as he was to her, so it was pretty even between them.

and finally, he entered the school and wandered off to find his friends, meeting up with Talon and Ekko as he entered the hallway.

"So I heard you were having a cry to Talon" Ekko started, Kayn glared at him.

"One more word and I'll kill you," He said with a firm voice, which actually made Talon laugh, sometimes Kayn was just too serious.

"Sure you will" Ekko retorted with a snort of a kind and Kayn almost raged, they were really good at taking the piss out of him.

After there piss-take on Kayn, all three of them wondered the school, it was oddly overcrowded in the morning, well it didn't really matter much though, Kayn and his friends just walked around, talking about weird things or rumors they heard, which they knew most of them were lies anyways but it was fun thinking, what if they weren't.

"You three seem cheerful this morning" They all turned to the loud girlish chuckle, it was Zoe, oh god, Kayn already wanted this to be over.

"Hey, Zoe, What's up?" Talon couldn't help but ask, a sly smirk spread along his face as he shot a cocky stare in Kayn's direction, which resulted in Kayn glaring back at him.

"So I heard you're all going to the party" She started, Kayn looked at Talon then back at Zoe, didn't she have her own friends? he just sighed and let her continue.

"Can I tag along with you guys?" She said in an almost begging tone that made Kayn almost feel bad, he looks to Talon and Ekko, and they both nodded.

"Fine" Kayn groaned, finally, giving Zoe something she wants, for once.

"Yay, I can't believe that Kayn said yes and here I thought you were a big bully," She said with a big smile as she pinched his cheeks, he growled but with her pinching his cheeks it sounded less like s growl more like a groan.

"Yeah, Whatever" He muttered as he checked the time, luckily class was just starting.

 

* * *

 

Math's wasn't Kayn's strong point, actually, at this rate, nothing was his strong point, he was sitting at the back of the room next to Talon, Ekko was in extension math's, the smart ass.

"Do you understand like any of this" Kayn would always ask Talon but he was about as dumb as he was.

"No, Kayn we have the same grades in this class" Talon was quick to remind him.

"Yeah you're right" He pouted, the math teacher flicked a quick glare at Kayn, telling him to shut up, then suddenly, Kayn felt his phone vibrate, he looked down to check the caller ID, it was Draven, which was actually quite odd for him.

"Talon, your besties messaging me" He whispered, showing Talon the caller ID.

"Heres a good idea" Talon whispered in return.

"Read the fucking message," Talon said simply, Kayn just rolled his eyes as he swiped left and typed in his pin, he was actually curious to see what Draven had to say.

_Hey, you know how you lost your key_

_Yeah, why?_

_Well, I think I found it_

_Oh, Really? thank you so much_

_?Did it look like this_

Kayn opened the image, yes! it was his house key, he had almost forgotten he had lost it in the first place, the good news was, now he wasn't dead.

_Yes! that's it, that's my house key_

He practically exclaimed, he was just so happy someone had found it.

_Well, fortunately, I have it_

Kayn was so glad that it was someone he knew that had picked it up, he was practically jumping out of his seat now.

"What was it about," Talon asked as he looked over Kayn's shoulder to see the messages between him and Draven but they were a bit too hard to read on this angle.

"He found my house key, wait how did he know I had lost it?" He asked looking at Talon with suspicious eyes, Talon shrugged sarcastically, letting Kayn know that he was the one who told him in the first place since he was always at Dravens house after school.

"Hey, at least he found it, instead of telling Zed and Shen" Talon retorted, he was right, if he had just to Zed, kKayn would have been done for, for sure.

"Yeah, if he had told them, I-" Started, only to be cut off by the boy next to him.

"I'd be dead," Talon said in a mockingly sarcastic voice, urging Kayn to hit him.

"You know, If we weren't in class right now, I would hit you" Kayn hissed with a mocking chuckle, Talon rolled his eyes again.

"You want to hit everyone" He said, plain and simple because it was true, after the party at Draven's, well the last one he went to, people began to think he was a delinquent, because he got into a fight with the senior boys, but only his close friends knew that it wasn't really his fault, they all just thought he wanted to.

 

* * *

 

Now, since it was interval, Kayn and Talon wandered around to find Ekko and Draven, Kayn was only interested in finding Draven because he has his house key, other then that he didn't mind not seeing the cocky asshole, however, Draven was Talon's best friend, so he had to put up with him every now and then, it wasn't too bad, sometimes.

The only thing he hated was Draven's ego, god, Draven loved himself more than life and it killed Kayn whenever he had to be around him, not to mention Draven was also good at sports, he managed to get into the third years basketball team, but that was most likely to do with the captain being his older brother and all, and because he was good at sports and played with the seniors, girls fucking loved him.

And it was annoying, because any party that Draven went to, he always ended up taking one girl home with him, which for the most part, disgusted Kayn, but it was probably just envy, since the most attention he got was from Zoe, not the best kind of attention, and now Draven just had to have his house key, actually that was a plus for the day, so today wasn't too bad.

"Sorry, Draven's always all over the place," Talon said as he scanned the hallway high and low for Draven, you would think a 17-year-old with an ugly mustache would stand out though.

"Yeah, don't worry about it" Kayn grumbled, if he's being honest, he just wanted his house key back.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours of looking, they finally managed to run into Draven, it was almost the end of lunch.

"Honestly Draven, Where the fuck were you" Kayn growled, he really wanted his key back and Draven being difficult to find didn't help the case.

"Oh, I was in the third year's corridor, looking for my brother, I needed to give him my sports bag" Draven stated, his ugly cocky smile painting his face as he said it.

"Okay, so where's my key?" Kayn asked he was getting impatient, he just wanted it back so he wouldn't have to tell Zed or Shen he lost it in the first place.

"Oh yeah, hold up," Draven said, reaching around for his bag, opening it, he began to go through it, his sudden change in expression worried Kayn.

"So I have bad news," He said as he looked at Kayn, Kayn stared him down, his eyes narrowed.

"What?" His tone dropped, Draven could tell Kayn wasn't going to be too happy about this.

"I think it was in my sports bag," He said, his expression was blank, Kayn's expression also dropped just like Draven's, he was kidding right, that means it would be in the seniors locker room, they would have to be stupid to even think of going inside it but it was that or wait till Draven finishes sports or tomorrow, since Kayn had soccer practice after school.

"You're kidding me" Kayn groaned, Draven had given Darius his key and know it was stuck in the third year's locker rooms.

"DOn't worry," Draven said with a smirk.

"I hope you don't mind wagging class," Draven said cocking his eyebrow, Talon nodded, Ekko shook his head, he'd rather die then wag his classes and Kayn nodded as well, he was in for whatever Draven had planned.

 

* * *

 

Draven kept Kayn and Talon close to him as the snuck around their corridor, well actually, Draven belonged in the second year's corridor but he visited Talon here a lot, so much so he may as well stay here.

"Right, stay quiet, unless you want to get caught" Draven whispered to the other teens, Kayn and Talon nodded as Draven used his key chain to pick the lock that separated the corridors, Kayn had no idea Draven could even do something like that.

"Oh, I lost my house key long ago, so I just pick the lock" Draven said with a satisfied smile, Kayn realized he must have been staring at him with surprised smeared along his face for Draven to say something like that but at least now he knew why Draven knew how to do that, he guesses?

"Right, this way," Draven said, leading both the boys through his corridor, it was empty right now due to it being class time so the chance of being caught were slim but not impossible, so they had to keep it down.

It was odd being in the corridors during class, it was empty and quiet, normally the corridors were bursting with life and laughter, not that Kayn enjoyed that either though.

Finally, Draven led them to the door that kept the third and second years separate, he took out his keychain and began to pick the lock on the door, unlikely it opened just as they heard a door behind them open.

"Quickly, hurry up," Draven said, basically dragging Kayn and Talon through as he shut the door quickly behind them, Kayn looked the glass window to see Janna looking around curiously, Draven just sighed, Glad that they made it without her catching them.

"Alright, no time for dawdling" Draven reminded then, taking a hold of their wrists, he couldn't afford to lose them here, they would probably get eaten alive by the older kids, he didn't doubt that either.

They wandered the hallway, following closely behind Draven, they had never been here so Kayn could help but notice the difference between the third and the first year's corridors, the third years had a better layout, the sporty types had a designated seating area inside, meanwhile, the first years hand only one sitting area in their corridor, there was always a scrap between groups about who got to sit there.

They also had a locker room, which Kayn and Talon already knew about, while they had there lockers in the hallway, the senior locker rooms where separated due to gender, so there was a toilet and a changing room in there too, so if they ever felt the need to get changed they could do so right outside their lockers, which Kayn believed was bull-shit.

They wandered along the long hall as they finally approached a sign above them that said "Male's only" ah so this must be it, surely, Kayn thought to himself.

Just before Kayn could enter Draven grabbed his arm quickly, shaking his head, then he pointed to his ear and to the open doorway, he heard laughing residing within the room, they must have been wagging.

"What do we do?" Kayn asked Draven, Draven held up one finger, gesturing for him to wait as he pulled out his phone, Ah! Kayn remembered his brother was a third year.

"Hold on," Draven said as he clicked dial.

_**Hello?** _

**_Draven what the fuck do you want, I'm in class right now_ **

**_I accidentally gave you my sports bag with something important in it, I need you to get it for me_ **

**_Do it yourself, you lazy ass_ **

**_There are people in there, so I cant_ **

****Darius stayed silent for a while, Draven had a point, if he were to enter they would most likely get beaten by the people in there.

_**So where are you right now** _

_**Outside the locker room** _

_**Ok, I'll see if I can scare them out of there** _

And with that Draven finally hung up, so now all they had to do was wait, and they didn't have to wait long as Darius came up behind them.

"You didn't tell me there were others with you" Darius was quick to notice the other kids, he looked at Talon and pat him, then bent down to Kayn's hight and looked at him.

"This is Shen and Zed's lil brother, right?" Kayn nodded shyly, Darius was notorious for being a bully plus he was a jock.

"Alright, you guys will need to find a place to hide," He said as he began to walk into the locker room, if they were caught they were done for so they all looked for a place to hide.

Since Kayn was quite flexible, he maneuvered himself around and climbed up onto the sign saying "male's only" and flicked himself around managing to find Darius's shoulder before using it as leverage to get on top of the lockers without being seen, so he could watch what Darius was going to do.

He looked around the locker room for the people that were inside it, he couldn't see them until he heard Darius start talking, well more like shouting, he crawled along the lockers to get a better view, now he could see Yasuo, Yi, Garen and Jarvan, Darius yelled at them forcing them to yield, which they did so quite fast.

As they began leaving another person entered the room, it was Jhin and Kayn almost fell off the lockers, the sudden rattle caught his attention but they others didn't seem to notice it, Jhin made eye contact with him and swears he could feel himself dying inside.

Jhin just smiled and continued to his locker, Darius ignored Jhin, he was there to get some books so there was nothing to even be mad about.

Finally, Jhin had finished grabbing his books for his classes, he turned to face Kayn and winked at him, and Kayn almost gagged, he threw a glare in his direction, Jhin really loved playing with him, then he was gone and Darius help Kayn down due to the fact he got a little stuck because of the angle he was facing, Kayn seemed like a bit of an idiot.

"Okay so, what exactly did you need? that's if you don't mind me asking" Darius asked, still trying to get Kayn off of the lockers.

"Can I borrow your locker key?" Draven asked, holding out his hand, Darius just sighed, handing it to him with displeasure basically dripping off his face, he hated people going through his stuff but since it was Draven he let it slide.

Draven grabbed the key and began unlocking Darius's locker then he grabbed his sports bag from within in and grabbed a silver key from inside it, once Kayn was free he handed it to him.

"You dragged me out of class for a key?" Darius asked, obviously not too happy about that, although Draven was surprised Darius gave a fuck about his classes.

"It's his house key, I was going to wait till after school but he has soccer and we have a game so he'd have to wait all weekend for it" He proved a good point, Draven had practice at lunch and a game after school plus it was Friday so he wouldn't be able to give it to him the next day, since he and his brother both had things they needed to do.

"I mean, I guess that's fair but don't ever do this again" Darius growled, it was a lot of trouble having to look after them, making sure they didn't get caught, which sadly Kayn was seen, he was curious about where the others hid but he didn't bother asking any questions, he just wanted to get out of here, fast.

when Talon, Kayn, and Draven returned to the first year's corridors, they tried not to get noticed, unfortunately, they were, by one of the worst people, Jayce.

"Right, where have you been" After all it was his class that Kayn had skipped, Kayn gave him a surprisingly guilty look for once, like he actually regretted it.

"I'm sorry, I needed to get my house key"He didn't even bother with lies as he explained everything to him, and for once Jayce smiled.

"At least you were honest," He said and pat Kayn's head, Jayce wasn't always mean maybe he just had a lot of off days, like a lot of off days.

 

* * *

 

Finally, the tragic school day was coming to an end, he was praying the Darius and Jhin didn't tell Zed or Shen about what he was doing today, that would be rather troublesome, well he was praying Darius wouldn't, from what he's heard Jhin doesn't talk to them, which is good.

He decided to meet up with some of his teammates, although he didn't get along with most of them since most of them were show ponies, he fucking hated it but he did have some friends on the team, like Ezreal, the stupid blonde.

Ezreal was Ekko's closest friend, he was a happy good lucky perky blonde with a high fashion sense and high popularity, but he was just as ditzy as ever, a true blonde, only around his friends though, around the people at school, he had an almost princely aura, he was a crowd pleaser, he wore a flashy blue and gold threaded vest with a white undershirt, normally he wore blue jeans with a belt but today he decided to wear boardshorts for some reason, he always had his hair well kept and did all he could to appeal to most peoples standards.

The other friend he had on his team was another one of Talon's childhood friends Vladimir, to be honest, Vlad didn't look like the soccer type until he was actually on the field, Vlad had a Neish style, he looked like something out a gothic rock book, normally he had gelled hair that stuck up but he always washed the gel out before games, and he looked a lot better with it out, well that's what Kayn believed anyways.

"Hey!" He smiled and both the boys waved at him, calling him over, the other team members had a group, which was because they had a lot of clashing personalities so they liked to keep groups small.

"Ok guys, let's practice" Ah the captain was here, finally.

Malzahar was the captain of the soccer team and for a good reason, he loved the sport and he was good at it too, sadly his team was lacking in commitment, they would be good if the people in the back actually tried, Kayn was surprised that Malz hadn't kicked them off the team.

The first thing the Cap order them to do was run laps, Kayn and Ez had a lot of stamina so this was no problem for them, but most of the other were walking after 1-2 laps, Kayn could run at least 5-8 without stopping, so it was surprising that Kayn was asked to be a striker, as for Ez, he could run about 4 without stopping but he was made left-wing defense, because he was a fast sprinter.

After they had finished their laps they practiced kicking the ball into the goal, Malz was their goalie so it was good practice for him as well, Kayn had a powerful kick, which is why he made a good striker but he had horrible aim.

"That was better Kayn, but try again" Malz ordered, so he took another shot, he missed again, he growled, kicking the dirt.

"It's okay, you just have to practice more," He said, Malz was pretty nice but also just as strict.

"Now again!" Everyone was practicing for their positions, he watched as Ezreal sprinted around the field, he could see why people thought he was cool, he suited the sporty role.

They practiced for 3 hours none stop, Kayn wasn't a fan of long practices but they had a lot to work on and he had a game on Sunday so it was good to prepare with the team, but some of them were obviously too busy socializing with others to do there training, he could tell Malz wasn't happy about this.

"Alright, That's a wrap," Malz said, clapping his hands as he picked who would end up helping him pack everything away, he picked Kayn, Xin and Ez, the three best players on the team, besides him of course. 

"Thank you all for helping me," He said with an almost shy smile, after all, he didn't really talk to anyone in the team other than during practice, which was only like twice a week.

"It's no problem at all" Kayn said with a reassuring smile then Ezreal said the same almost, Xin also did the same.

All 4 of them packed away everything, then went there separate ways, since they all lived quite far from each other, not like most of them new that anyways.

 

* * *

 

Since Kayn was lazy, he decided to leave training without changing out of his sports uniform, he walked from the field through the school until he found the main street, suddenly he heard someone shout his name.

"Kayn!" It was... JHIN!? wait was he in the school during the soccer practice?

"Uh.." He started, he looked confused, Jhin just smiled at him.

"I was at the senior football practice," He said, oh yeah, that would make sense, since Garen, Jhin's close friend was the captain.

"Okay?" Kayn said, looking away from Jhin.

"I have a question I want to ask you," He said, now he was walking next to him, this was the second time this had happened.

"What?" Kayn snarled, Jhin rolled his eyes at the sneer he had just received before asking.

"Why were you in our locker room?" Kayn paused, That's right Jhin had caught him on top of the lockers, even had the guts to piss him off.

"I was getting something" He stated simply, Jhin gave him a face that told him he wasn't convinced, yeah now he was thinking about it that didn't seem like the truth even though it was.

"May I ask what it was?" Jhin said raising an eyebrow, Kayn scoffed at him.

"Like I'm going to tell you" The sneer in his voice was renewed, and Jhin chuckled a little.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me," Jhin said with a small sigh, Kayn was already sulking.

Kayn couldn't believe this happened to him twice now.

"Alright, I turn off here," Jhin said, throwing a smile his way, Kayn snubbed him though, nothing new.

"Have a good night?" He said hummingly, winking at him again, making Kayn have a baby rage on the inside, why was Jhin so good at grinding his gears? well, he didn't know.

He walked up to the front door and unlocked it, it was 6:30 pm and he didn't want to be a pain also wanted to prove he still had the key, and he walked inside, both Shen and Zed were sitting on the couch watching a movie, Kusho must have still been working.

"Oh you're back," Shen said gesturing to come and sit with them, although he wasn't sure if Zed would like that so he shook his head and continued through the house to their bedroom before pulling his phone out and flopping onto the bed.

_Hey Talon, it happened again_

He decided he would tell Talon about everything that happened and about being caught by Jhin

_Ahah, you're so dumb, honestly Kayn how tf did you get caught_

It was typical of Talon to mock him about things like this, he just groaned into his pillow, he wanted to throw his phone out the window but Kusho bought it for him so he couldn't.

_Shut up, I'm not that dumb_

Talon just sent him a laughing emoji and he just ignored him from there, putting his phone up on his dresser, before he knew it he was drifting off to sleep, he was probably tired from training but he needed to eat first, so he forced himself up and walked downstairs, joining his brothers at the dinner table, Kusho was home by now, he must have actually fallen asleep.

"Were you sleeping?" Shen asked straightforwardly, he shrugged in return.

"I don't know, I might have fallen asleep by mistake" He admitted as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You really are no good Kayn" Zed joked and Kayn pulled the finger at him from across the table, Kusho just sat and did nothing about this.

Kusho had bought them dinner, it was very nice Chinese food, Kayn ate as much as he could before thanking Kusho and heading back upstairs.

He laid down on his bed again, he was far too tired from training luckily that was the last of it for the week, now he had to wait a day until his next game.

He felt his eye start to flutter, and with that came the end of another troubling day as he fell asleep as soon as he let his eyes close, Jhin's smirk settling in his mind as he tossed and turned before sleeping but he was asleep he was a heavy sleeper and it wasn't long till the other boys follow suit, after all, they had a good day planned ahead of them.

<https://lilemocat.tumblr.com/image/181793383130>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im getting a lot of good feed back and im soo happy, i love getting support so it makes me so happy <3


	3. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed and Syndra fight, so he decides to spend his date money on his 2 brothers, sadly they see Jhin in the cinema and leave but when Kayn isn't paying attention they leave him at a table by himself, he walks to find them and along the way he runs into Jhin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying the creative flow in my mind that I get when I write this, I'm sorry this chapter took so long, i went on 2 dates with my boyfriend and ended up with a headache, i want to do these more often <3

Saturday morning was a complete wreck, it started off with Zed screaming into his phone at his girlfriends, it involved a lot of cursing and ended with Zed basically just screaming and hanging up, waking his younger brother Kayn In the process, which didn't really faze him.

"Fuck" Zed hissed, throwing his phone on to the bed, he hated fighting with Syndra.

Kayn tossed and groaned as he laid in his bed, it wasn't actually that early though.

Kayn normally woke up at about noon every Saturday, so actually getting up this early in the morning was rare, it was only9 am.

"Sorry for waking you," Zed said, a gentle hand petting Kayn's hair, the tangled mess it was.

"It's ok, it's 9 anyways" He yawned, stretching his arms out wide, here the way his bones cracked.

"Are you doing anything today?" Zed asked him, it was strange for Zed to ask that so it took him a while to process it at first.

"Ah, yeah I am, I guess," Kayn said with an unsure shrug, Zed just ruffled his hair.

"Okay then, get up," Zed said suddenly, and Kayn did as he was told, hopping out of bed.

Kayn was still in his Gym uniform, he had forgotten to take it off last night and ended up falling asleep in it.

Now he had to get ready, not really knowing why.

And apparently so did Shen as he wandered in, still in his boxers, searching through his draws to find decent clothes.

"So what exactly is this about?" Kayn found himself asking, Shen just gave him an unknowing look as he tilted his head towards the door, where Zed happened to bed standing.

Zed just lipped "You'll see" as he stood there just watching them, at first it was a little creepy but he realized Zed didn't see either of them in that way, he was probably just being impatient, and Kayn was right.

Kayn wasn't really the one for dressing up so he decided to put on his favorite pair of jeans and a white T-shirt followed by a red and gold jacket (based off of skt Zed's jacket) finishing with a single braid.

Then he was done, meanwhile, Shen wore a white sports jacket and a blue undershirt and jeans, he also wore a red scarf (the one from pulse fire Shen) then they were both ready.

Zed looked them over, even though they were family, if they looked stupid he didn't want to be seen with them but they both suited the outfits they picked.

"Alright, we can go," Zed said with a satisfied sigh, neither of them knew what was happening but they didn't want to ask, they were afraid to ruin Zed's good mood, so they just went with it, letting Zed drag them out of the house.

He seemed to have a plan that neither he or Shen knew about, now he was praying he wasn't going to be 5th wheeling them because he's done that enough as it is.

Zed dragged them down the street, he made sure they were walking behind them, it would be troublesome if he lost one of them, plus they had no idea where he was taking them because normally, he did everything alone.

They walked into town, following close behind Zed as they entered the shopping mall, Kayn was basically hiding behind them now as Zed got really close to a group of seniors but he just passed them, it seemed he had no intent on hanging around them and Kayn was relieved.

He really didn't like seniors, they were always quite mean and stubborn, obviously thinking they are better than everyone.

So when Zed avoided them, Kayn looked relieved and Shen couldn't help but mock him, which made Kayn hiss, and Zed glared over his shoulder.

Now they were going up the escalator, Zed was looking over his shoulder to make sure they were both still behind him since Kayn did have a tendency to wander off randomly.

Now they were outside of the cinema, a place Kayn actually hated, due to his horrible dates here, the first girl stood him up and the second girl was actually caught with another man, leaving him there with a broken heart, also, it was Zed's favorite place to go on a date with his girlfriend.

Just think about it made Kayn gag and depressed, which both Zed and Shen noticed, Zed looked at Shen, Shen smiled lightly and lipped "bad dates" to which Zed replied with "Oh" making Shen shrug.

Kayn watched as Zed looked at the movie line up, he looked at the time and then looked at a certain movie Kayn had been dying to see, then he bought the tickets for it.

"Consider it my treat," Zed said, he was using his date money as a way to treat his brothers for putting up with him, they supposed, also because they had a fight so he had nothing to spend the money on.

"Oh, ah thank you," Kayn and Shen said with smiles, it was odd of Zed to even bother with things like this but it made both of them happy.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, once they entered the Cinema, another group of teens entered, oddly, Zed and Shen knew all of them and Kayn knew most of them.

It was a group from there school that Kayn hated and so did Zed, Shen was pretty indifferent about it, he was neutral with all parties in the school even these sports jockies.

The group was mainly sports people, Garen, the captain of the football team, Xin, who was apart of Kayn's soccer team, Yasuo, who played football, and he was also on the senior soccer team, not to mention he was Kayn's bully and Yi, he didn't really play sport but he was good at them plus he was one of the smartest seniors in the school, typical pretty boy.

The only person missing from that group was Jhin, and Kayn was glad he couldn't see him, and also that they didn't seem to notice they were there, thank god.

Luckily, they were seated rather far behind them, so it was hard for them to recognize them, Kayn felt a wave of relief wash over him as the movie started, he was sitting on the right side of Zed, Shen was on the other side, Zed had chosen the movie Kayn really wanted to see, probably because he wanted to see it too.

It was a thriller but it had a lot of action, just like Kayn had hopped, just when he was almost full engrossed in the movie, he felt something touch his shoulder, quickly, he turned his gaze away from the movie, meeting hazel eyes and he jolted.

It was Jhin, he had given him a fright for sure after all he was watching a thriller movie with a lot of suspense, he punched Jhin in the arm as Jhin took a seat next to him.

He groaned internally, why was he here? why was he next to him? Oh god and just when he was enjoying the movie, maybe Jhin thought he was his friend perhaps he should clear the misunderstanding.

"Why are you sitting here, you know, instead of with your friends?" Kayn whispered to Jhin, Jhin could hear the annoyance in Kayn's tone, it made him chuckle a little as he looked at Kayn, who was now wearing a glare on his face.

"Because I know it annoys you" And with that, Kayn almost wanted to tell Jhin to fuck off.

"You know, it's almost like a date" Jhin snickered watching the disgust on Kayn's face get renewed as an almost too smug smile made its way across Jhin's lips, Kayn gave him a warning growl.

"Just, Shut up and watch the movie" Kayn hissed lowly, making sure he didn't get Zed's attention, Zed hated Jhin more than anyone.

"Aww, why so cold?" Jhin teased and Kayn grabbed the collar of his shirt, his eyes narrowing down to slivers, he looked like he was ready to fight him.

"Because I hate you, that's why" The sneer in his voice made Jhin shiver, it wasn't with displeasure and it wasn't because he was scared, it was the opposite, he enjoyed making Kayn mad.

"Oh scary" Jhin teased some more, Kayn just ignored him from there, well until he heard more voices but this time from behind him, Jhin's friends had moved directly into the seats behind him, Zed and Shen, god, why can't he just enjoy a simple movie.

Now it was a little chaotic, Zed, now had taken notice of the group of people, so had Shen but he just said hi, since he liked basically everyone, unlike Zed, who hated most, which was what gave him his charm.

Zed muttered under his breath, he looked at Shen and then looked at Kayn and lipped "Can we go?" Kayn nodded, Shen just lipped "I don't care" he didn't really mind the sudden intrusion of people, it was just a pity that he would have to leave because of Zed's slight dislikings towards their fellow classmates, even if they were obnoxious and rude.

Zed stood up from his seat and moved to the walkway between the rows of seats, Kayn followed suit and then, soon after, Shen also did the same, all three of them walked out of the Cinema together.

"Dang and I liked the movie," Shen said nudging Zed teasingly, Zed punched him in the gut, pretty hard too, Zed hated those kinds of jokes, he was just trying to be nice today but Shen will always be indifferent to these scenarios.

After a moment of really awkward silence, Kayn spoke up, even though in the past Zed refused to tell him why he hated Jhin, it never hurt to try again.

"Why do you hate Jhin?" Kayn asked, his lip quivered slightly, he didn't want Zed to yell at him, and Zed could tell Kayn didn't want him to get mad either, Zed let out a long, prolonged sigh as he petted Kayn on the head, softly.

"Fine, I will tell you but its pretty petty" Zed admitted and Shen nodded, Kayn was annoyed that Shen already knew but then again he wasn't surprised about this, they shared everything and they even went on double dates.

"When I started school, I tried really hard to fit in at first, like everyone, I wanted a place in one of the groups, I was good at sports, decent looking, well from what I've heard but Jhin saw right through me, he began to bully me about it and slowly I lost my popularity and I ended up getting bullied, he was just to persuasive when it came to others, this kept happening until I gave up and became myself again, he also stole 2 of my girlfriends" Zed said with a pout and Shen giggled a little, Kayn understood being upset by Jhin stealing his girlfriend but the other thing seemed to be Zed's own fault.

"Petty, right?" Zed chuckled as he sat on the end of the stairway, then Kayn realized why Zed hated most people, they were all 2 sided and easily tricked by whatever they deemed popular, so Kayn assumed the reason Zed like Syndra was because they were the same it that aspect.

And also that might be the reason Zed constantly loses his temper when people hurt him or Shen, they were the only thing he knew wasn't fake, he had been with them for years but it wasn't like people never changed, maybe Jhin had changed, but judging by the way he treated him, Kayn doubted it, he was the perfect playboy, Kayn despised that part about him and also the fact anytime Jhin saw him he wanted to talk to him, which was annoying.

"No, not really, I would be mad if someone stole my girlfriends" Kayn admitted with a slight shrug, and Zed laughed before gesturing for them to go get something to eat.

 

* * *

 

After they had lunch, they ended up walking around town, Kayn didn't really like leaving the house unless it was for a game, other than that he would rather not but he didn't mind if his friends were inviting him out, now that he thought about it, he wondered what the other boys were doing, so he sent them a quick message.

Talon replied, he was out with Draven and Darius, they were playing laser tag and apparently Talon had better aim than either Draven or Darius, and they were both basketball players, which surprised him.

Ekko was at home, playing video games with Ezreal, typical of them, they loved being online, the internet nerds, it made Kayn giggle, he was glad that he was friends with all of these people.

Even though Draven knew that Kayn had received a message from Talon about what they're doing he replied to him, giving him full detail, which was a bit overbearing but Draven was Draven and he loved talking about himself more than anything so he just let it slide.

Vlad was out on a date with some weird chick from his science class, Morgana was it? fuck, he didn't know, he didn't really care for other people but from what he was hearing, it wasn't going too well, she was telling him about her cards and ish, she liked spooking people.

Malz was training at a park, he didn't even know why he messaged him but it was nice that he got a response, Malz wasn't really the one for friends outside of school, he was too focused on sports or school, god, he sounded like Ekko, now that Kayn was thinking about it.

Kayn was so busy looking at his phone to realize he had actually been ditched, until he looked up and saw he was sitting at the table alone, why didn't they just get his attention, actually if he was guessing correctly, they probably tried he just wasn't paying attention, he was always getting ditched for not paying attention, that's why he walked home from school by himself.

So he sent Zed and Shen a text asking them where they went, it took 10 minutes for Shen to reply, Shen said that both he and Zed were at the public park that was close to there street, it wasn't too far so it wouldn't be too hard to walk there and meet up with them, he thought to himself as he began walking towards it.

He decided to listen to music as he walked down the streets by himself, so it was no surprise that he didn't notice he had company, Jhin and his group of friends was walking the same way, they were also heading to the park, it was quite a popular place for date or for teens to hang out due to the size of it.

"Hey isn't that Zed's little brother," Yasuo said as he pointed Kayn out to the group, Jhin nodded, letting him know that he was correct.

"Wasn't he with them earlier?" He questioned Jhin, to which he nodded again.

"Apparently he likes to wander off," Jhin said with a smug voice as he looked at the others, Yi could already tell that Jhin wanted to go say hi.

"Doesn't he hate you?" Yi asked and Jhin nodded once again.

"Yeah, he does, that's what makes it fun," Jhin said simply, as he rolled his shoulders back, shrugging with that smug smile painted on his face.

So it was decided, Jhin wanted to talk to Kayn but Yi was not blind, well at least he thought he wasn't, perhaps he was mistaking Jhin's motives, for second he thought that maybe Jhin liked the boy but then again, Jhin hated Zed so maybe he just wanted to mess with him, it was all too confusing to him.

So while Kayn was listening to his favorite songs, the group of seniors snuck up behind him, Jhin tapped him on the shoulder and Kayn, without even looking punched him, he obviously wasn't thinking too much about what might happen.

Luckily he only punched him in the shoulder, or else he might have started a fight but Jhin didn't look too impressed, wait... for fuck sakes, it was Jhin, again.

"can you leave me alone please" He growled, taking the earphones out of his ears, this time there was a group of them, he didn't care too much about what they wanted, he was just afraid he'll hit another and get beaten up.

After all, he was like Zed, short-tempered and quick to retaliate with violence.

"Aww that's no way to say hi to a friend" Jhin teased once again, and Kayn's expression dropped, Jhin was always around the corner when he wanted to do something, normally it wasn't like this.

"You're not my friend Jhin" He hissed as he looked at the others, he had actually never really talked to any of them before, well excluding Jhin, Yas and Xin, Yi had really long hair that he would put into a bun constantly, and Garn was taller than Kayn remembered, and oddly Jaravn wasn't even with them.

He felt a little unnerved, there was too much of them and he wasn't that close to the park yet, so if he gapped it they might follow him, he knew Yas could outrun him and so could Jhin and Yi, Garen looked to hefty to be a runner so he was nothing to worry about.

But that wasn't the issue, the issue was Jhin and his friends were annoying him and he just wanted to meet up with Zed and Shen, he didn't really care about what they wanted.

"You done?" He said, his attitude fully intact, they knew he wasn't really scared of them, he sounded annoyed, more so than normal.

"Come on, I'm just joking, lighten up kid," Jhin said, patting him like he did that time in the hallway.

Kayn could have been having a better time then this if he had been paying attention to Zed and Shen, Jhin was fucking annoying.

Finally, after their harassment he heard a rough voice come from behind them, telling them to get lost, Kayn recognized the voice instantly, Darius! of that was surprising but none the less he was glad to be rid of them.

"I hope those guys weren't your friends," Darius said as he walked up behind him, Talon was with him, it must have been Talon's idea since talon was well aware that Kayn hated that whole group.

"They're not my friends" He mopped as he sat down on the sidewalk, he was just done with this whole day, it started off great but then Jhin happened.

"Wheres your brothers?" Darius asked him, he shrugged, he was still looking for them but he got interrupted before he even got to the park, which is where Shen said they would be.

"I don't know" Kayn grumbled and Talon laughed at him, Talon was one of those friends but he was really defensive if someone was going to hurt him, wait... where was Draven? Darius was his brother after all.

"Wait, where's Draven?" He asked and Darius smiled, for a moment he though Talon was dating this scary jock.

"He's mopping over his loss still" Ah that made a lot more sense now that Darius told him, then why were they here?.

"Why are you here?" He asked and Darius looked at him.

"You ask a lot of questions" Darius huffed "ok, so I drove into town to get food, Talon came with me because my brother packed a sad about losing, then we saw you getting followed by Jhin and his friends, so we stopped to help you" Wow typical Draven, he hated losing, especially to Talon since Talon wasn't really sporty, nor was he academic and Darius was surprisingly nice to people close to Draven and Talon, which was a good thing.

"Oh ok, thank you very much" But even though he knew Darius meant him no hard, the jock was still intimidating, to say the least.

"Right so I've texted Shen, I know where they are, want a ride?" And of course, it was easier so Kayn said...

"Yeah".

 

* * *

 

The drive with Darius and Talon was actually quite peaceful, except when Talon decided to sing whatever Darius was playing on the radio.

"Is this your car?" Kayn asked him, he had never seen a senior with one but he supposed he shouldn't be too surprised if one of them did have one.

"Yeah, I mean I work at night and most weekends so I needed one" That was true, Darius was basically Draven's parent, they did have actual parents but once Darius was old enough to look after himself they left them but they did give him the money to survive for a while, then Darius got a job and he began to work a lot but he still went to school and played sports, he was quite amazing.

"Yeah sorry" Kayn pouted, he felt like he was annoying him now, Darius didn't mind, since he was a family friend of theirs, Talon had known Kayn since 6th grade but they weren't close till junior high.

The rest of the way he listened to Talon sing, which he was really bad at but Darius enjoyed it because Talon was also like a little brother since he had to take care of him as well.

Talon always felt out of place, he was an orphan just like Kayn and Darius and Draven, he guessed Darius just wanted to make him feel at home with them so he treated him as if he was his brother, that was one thing Kayn loved about their family, you didn't have to be blood-related to be treated as such.

Finally, after a kind of awkward ride, Darius dropped him off at the park where both Shen and Zed were sitting waiting for him, his beloved brothers.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Zed said, pulling the finger at Kayn as he hopped out of Darius's car, he was obviously annoyed at how long it took Kayn to get there.

"Hey, hey don't blame the lil guy," Darius said, hopping out as well, patting Kayn on the back for some moral support, Zed gave them a questioning look.

"The poor kid was being harassed by Jhin and his jocks" Darius sighed and Zed growled lowly, automatically getting mad.

"Hey, don't worry tuff guy, I scared em' away for ya" Darius laughed mockingly but that still didn't change Zed's mood but Zed was naturally smoody so it was almost normal, almost.

Darius and Talon sat with them for a while but they needed to head back, Draven was still at the Lazer tag building after all.

"Right so, do you guys like wanna get something to eat, I mean would you like to hang out with us? We do have to go back though" Darius said with a shyish tone, he didn't often invite people out but to him, Kayn was also family but that didn't apply to Zed and Shen.

Zed looked at Shen and then at Kayn, it was his decision whether they went or left but he did take the others thoughts into consideration, he let out a softer sigh then normal.

"Fine," He said rolling his eye sarcastically, he didn't mind Darius too much and he knew Kayn and Talon were close, so it really couldn't hurt, could it?

"Oh? the scary guy actually said yes" Darius mocked and Zed shot a glare at him.

"Don't make me regret it," he hissed, Zed was not to good at being friendly but he was trying.

 

* * *

 

"Draven we're back and we brought friends" Talon called from across the park (Laser park), Darven was sitting on an empty bench, he had been waiting for almost an hour for them to show up and to be honest he wasn't sure if they were coming back for him, he didn't want to walk home, it was a 3 hour walk.

Darius and Draven lived out in the country, that's why they were able to throw a lot of parties at their house since they didn't have neighbors close by, it was easy for them but the taking care and packing up after parties was a pain.

But for the parties, they didn't really provide anything, only the house, the alcohol they bought wasn't for random guests, it was for people like Talon or Kayn and themselves, people normally brought their own.

"Oh yay its Kayn and his brothers" Draven actually seemed surprised but it wasn't like them going out was normal, so he had a reason to be.

"Surprise" Kayn said sheepishly as Draven walked up to him, Kayn was quite an odd mixture of emotions, while he did have a cocky attitude and act as if he was better then most, around his friends he showed the worst of his side, he was always anxious for some reason.

The main cause was because most of them knew he was gay and for his own brother but they never judged him, he was just afraid, one day they would.

Well they were there Zed paid for Kayn to play laser tag with Darius and Draven, he was on Talon's team, sadly he wasn't as good as Talon but he was a little better then Draven but Darius was better than all of them, the show-off.

The next round all of the younger boy teamed up against Darius, Draven was still the first out but they managed to win with a 3v1, so Darius treated the boys to pizza then let them talk amongst themselves and he went and sat with Zed and Shen.

"I mean, you could at least look happier," Darius said as he took a seat next to Zed, normally Zed would get up and leave but he stayed put for once.

"As you probably know by now, I'm not the happy type" He sneered, he always gave people a lot of attitude, although he could try toning it down a little.

"No shit" Darius was a strange character as well, he laughed a lot but he always looks serious and was really built for his age, not a person you would wanna pick a fight with.

"But I've got to hand it to you, you're not a bad guy," Zed said with a slight half-smile, Darius smiled back bearing his teeth, it didn't suit him as much as a cocky smirk though.

"Thanks" His reply was short but sincere just like Zeds.

 

* * *

 

After they finished their food Darius decided he would drop them all off, first stop was Zed, Shen and Kayn's house, Kusho wasn't home yet so they were in the safe, luckily.

"Alright you three, thanks for today and sorry about your movie" Talon yelled as they pulled away, the day started out chaotic but it didn't end badly for once.

"Well that was fun," Shen said as he unlocked the front door, letting the other two in, Zed had forgotten his key and Zed's key was the spare Kayn had been using.

"Yeah I guess it was" Zed sighed, he was exhausted, they had been out all day so that was no surprise.

"Kayn shouldn't you be getting sleep, you have a game tomorrow" Shen shouted, making sure Kayn could hear him from the living room, Kayn supposed he was right, so he packed up what he was doing and went to his own room, well their shared room.

But before he went to sleep he sent a few texts to Talon about what happened earlier between him and the jocks, maybe he was just being paranoid now but it still annoyed him in a way but he needs some sleep, so he sent a few last small texts and went to sleep, now he was praying he wouldn't see Jhin tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy it <3


	4. A game and a half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayn has a soccer game with his team, they practice for 2 hours before their game, the coach that Malz brings in is from the senior team, Yasuo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally mumble rapping this whole storyline, HELP!

Today was the day Kayn woke up early, he woke up 3 hours before his brothers, he didn't enjoy dragging them to his soccer games, besides they still had to do 2 hours of practice and there was a rumor going around that they were going to get coached by someone.

Not like it mattered, Kusho was already awake and making breakfast, they didn't really talk face to face by themselves much but today they were both up early, Kayn for soccer and Kusho for work, that was pretty typical for Kusho though, he works for the council as a lawyer, normally defense or business and most of the time he had paperwork to do, so he got called in early.

"You're up early Kayn" He Kusho mumbled as he made himself a muffin and some coffee since he was always tired from long days at work.

"Yeah, I have a soccer game today," Kayn said quietly, Kusho had actually forgotten that Kayn played soccer in the first place since the other boys weren't too interested in sports but he was.

"Oh, soccer? good for you" He could hear the disinterest in Kusho's voice, he was too tired to care too much about most things, he just wanted to make sure he could care for all of these boys and also to make sure they do well in school.

"I guess" kayn muttered, he sounded defeated, Kusho had taken him in because his parents were his friends and also because they couldn't take care of him properly, he felt bad for him, so he treated Kayn like his own, just as he has done so for Shen.

"Oh, would you like a muffin?" Kusho said, turning to Kayn with a freshly made muffin in his hand, Kayn appreciated the offer but he was fine, he didn't really want one right now, he just wanted to leave already.

But... on the other hand, to refuse would be rude, Kusho was trying his best to be his father figure, it was really hard on both of them, Kayn was troublesome and obnoxious and always found a way to do something bad, yet Kusho never gave up on him.

"Yeah ok," Kayn said, taking the muffin from Kusho's hand, it was odd being around him without the other boys, there was a lot more tension then he realized.

"Hey um Kayn," Kusho said suddenly.

"Do you want a ride to your game?" Thinking about now, he did, the walk was about an hour and it was annoying and wasted a lot of his time, he would rather be there training before everyone then walking and getting there after everyone.

"Oh yeah, that would be great, actually" The sudden happiness in Kayn's voice made Kusho smile a little, Kayn was still a child to him, he wished he could have taken better care of him but parenting isn't that easy.

"Ok, I'll be 10 minutes" Kusho said with a smile, luckily that was enough time for Kayn to get his stuff ready and go to the bathroom before he got to school, he hated the school toilets, plus apparently a lot of dodgy things happen there, which is a big no from him, and now he was ready to go, bags packed and everything.

In his bag he had his boots, socks and full uniform, although he thought he had lost it, which he didn't thank god, he also had his own soccer ball that Shen had bought for him on his 13th birthday, a towel and a spare set of clothes to change into after the game, come on, you gotta be hygienic.

So finally, he jumped into the front seat of Kusho's car.

While Kusho was driving he didn't say much, there wasn't a lot to talk about other then Kayn's grades but it would be a bad time to bring them up, since Kayn was about to play a game of soccer, so it would have to wait.

"How's your school life" Kusho decided to ask, it was a better topic than his grades at least.

"Ahh? good, I guess" It was a strange thing to respond to but he guessed Kusho had his reasons for asking about it since he never really talked to much about it.

"That's good, made any new friends" Now kayn really had to think, he guessed he had since he wasn't really friends with Ezreal and Zoe till this year, so he nodded.

"Oh? and what your dating life like?" Dating? did Kusho really ask him about his love life, oh god, there's no way he can tell him he's gay so he guessed he would have to lie about it?

"No existant" Then again he wasn't actually lying since he had no interest in anyone other then Zed, so he didn't really have to lie.

"Oh," Kusho said blankly, he was expecting Kayn to tell him about some girls or something but honestly, all the girls he's been out with were a pain in his ass but he wouldn't say that directly to their faces.

And after that the rest of the ride was silent, obviously, Kusho understood very little about Kayn probably due to the fact he never spent time with him individually but Kayn knew it wasn't his fault.

 

* * *

 

Finally, he was dropped off at the park gate, they didn't have the games in school grounds since it was 2 different schools play each other, it just worked out a lot better this way, Kayn was like the only one from his team there, so he decided to go for a run.

He ran 6 laps of the field and then did 50 push-ups, he wasn't going to let the free time he had go to waste, he decided to do 60 sit-ups and by the time he had finished captain Malz was there with Ezreal.

He and Ez decided to run more laps together well Malz meet with the captain f the other team, it was weird, the other team had such a bright uniform and they all seem to be quite fit looking, Kayn just hoped that they sucked.

But by the looks of their team, he doubted it, they all looked well prepared for this game and Kayn's team, well they looked... as ready as they would ever be, surely after this they would be the laughing stock.

"Malz, you said we have a coach right" Kayn decided to look to the captain to solve their team's poor effort.

"We do, he will be here in 10 minutes," Malz said and Kayn gave an overwhelmingly relieved sigh, maybe this game still had some hope after all but would one coaching lesson get them all into shape, Kayn was praying that it did.

So Kayn sat there impatiently waiting for the coach, unaware of who it was at the time until their coach finally arrived.

The captain of the senior team, the senior team in their school went to the finals and came in second place but there might have been a slight problem, the captain of that team was none other then Kayn's very own high school bully Yasuo.

Yasuo looked like a Yankee almost, he had longish brown hair and orangey hazel eyes along with his renowned smirk that could piss almost anyone off if they saw it due its share cockiness, it made Kayn want to punch him in the face all the time, he hated it but other than that he was quite attractive, this was something Kayn couldn't dismiss, although he wanted too.

"Great, so you're our coach" He hissed almost immediately as Yasuo walked in there direction, Yas gave him a cockier grin than normal making his blood curl again, he was already gritting his teeth and he knew Yas could see it.

Yas was always purposely trying to grind his gears now, since Zed beat the absolute shit out of him at that party, which was actually kind of funny to watch, since Zed did destroy him, they had never seen Zed more upset then that day, it was kind of strange, in a good way.

"Alright listen up" Yasuo started and Kayn automatically wanted to switch off and let his mind take him away from that taunting voice but they couldn't afford to lose this game or else they couldn't advance, even though the chance of them actually winning was very, very slim.

"You guys are the worst players I have ever seen, excluding Ez, Kayn, Malz, and Xin, none of you are working together and that's why you're failing, you are never going to win like this" He stated, Yas was actually a good leader once he got into it.

"First, you will start by listening to your fellow teammates, they can help you, its a team game, not a 1v1" Another fact, the team never worked as a "team" most people normally tried taking all the weight of the game by themselves, not the best strategy if Kayn was being honest.

"Second, keep your eyes actually on the ball, I've noticed a lot of you stop following the ball once the enemy has it, doing that can cost you the game" another clear factor that made there team suck, since it was true, even Kayn was a bit guilty of doing this.

"Third, don't be afraid to fall over or get hurt trying to get the ball, nothing in sports is harmless, no matter what you play you can always get hurt, and if colliding with them while chasing them down means you win, then do it" The last fact had most of the team snickering, he had proved a few good points, they had so much to work on but not a lot of time to work on it, it was looking hopeless for them.

But Yasuo wasn't giving up, not yet, so there it began, he made them go through a short 30-minute team building exercise, they had to pass the ball and communicate through short signals that the other team wouldn't notice, well, hopefully, they wouldn't.

They passed the ball, with every failed signal they learned something, they needed to be faster, they needed to be less obvious, way less obvious.

Yasuo would switch between the teams, helping and working with them and informing them where the communication was off.

"We can do this, I know _we_ can," He said, putting emphasis on we so he could make the others in the team understand that its a team game, and they must have got the hint because now they weren't playing like they were missing legs anymore.

He was actually beginning to look happy and he started to praise the way the team was working together, I mean he kinda seemed proud, he was probably too stubborn to admit it though especially to the likes of Kayn.

"Kayn, come here" Yas suddenly called between the group of boys, Kayn slowly but reluctantly made his way to the front of the group, clearly not wanting to go up and say hi to Yas.

"Look, kid, I don't like you but you are a good player, so, ah, break a leg?" Yas wasn't normally the type to give out compliments, so he seemed kind of awkward, no, actually he was.

"Alright guys, the games about to start, go kick some ass" He yelled and the whole team rallied, Kayn had completely forgotten that there were going to be people watching, so he scanned the bleachers for someone he knew, he found Talon and Draven, and then he found ... Jhin.

But that made sense, since he and Yas were very close friends, best friends, that would explain why Yi was there but Kayn couldn't help but feel annoyed by his presence, literally just looking at Jhin pissed him off now, since Jhin enjoyed harassing him.

But he had no time to groan, he had a game to play, and hopefully, win, if his team actually listened to this practice, he was praying they did.

 

* * *

 

Vlad was the first person on their team to get the ball, quickly kicking it to Ezreal, who actually became there teams striker due to Kayn's bad aim but they were still too far away from the goal for him to even strike, so he passed to Kayn.

Kayn was their fastest sprinter, he had nice long legs and he practiced a lot, he was pretty competitive once he got into something.

He sprinted past people on the opposing team while maintaining control of the ball, he passed to Xin when he got blocked and Xin passed to Ezreal once they had an opening, he went for the shot but missed and the enemy got the ball.

Now the game was a real chase, Kayn and Vlad sprinted down the side with Xin as Malz got ready to block the incoming strike, but luckily the whole team was switched on and one of the other members, who normally doesn't try stole the ball running it down passing it between himself and other people using codes to let each other know where it is going.

Now they could actually make a setup,  passing it between each other with ease now, Yas must have been a pretty good coach to get them all actually working together.

They all worked to set up a perfect time for Ez of Xin to strike and it worked, they soccered the first goal of the game, well Xin did anyways.

From there the game actually got a little easier, they started playing better once they hit mid game, they stopped relying on one person and began relying on teamwork as canny as that sounds but it worked better for them.

After a 3 hour game, Kayn's team emerged victoriously, that was their first major win, Kayn was so happy he almost cried as he hugged Ezreal.

"I can't believe we actually won" Ez giggled, super proud and happy about the outcome of the game, it felt good being the winners for once, even Vlad seemed content as he went and hugged Morgana, who was his girlfriend.

"I know," Malz said from behind them with an equally as proud grin as he put his arms around both Ez and Kayn.

"Thank you all so much!" For once he wasn't stern with them and it felt good to be in the spotlight, the people who were there for them cheering them on in the background, praising them for there hard work and the support was just amazing.

"You did amazing," Draven said, ugly Draven smile smeared across his lips as he gave Kayn a supportive hug.

"Loser" Talon teased, knowing Kayn hated being called that and also due to the fact they had actually won the game.

"Haha, Funny" Kayn said rolling his eyes, neither Zed or Shen came to his game, he couldn't help feel disappointed by this, he wanted to be able to show them he was good at sports but they probably didn't care too much.

He sighed and sat with Talon and Draven.

"Thanks for coming," He said, hugging both of them, Talon just shrugged, he didn't like being nice but he wanted to support Kayn and Draven smiled, well half smiled.

"Well, you need some support, right?" Draven said sarcastically, Kayn's team would support him but it would feel sad not having someone cheering you on in the crowd.

"Yeah, thank you," He said, genuinely happy with the day right now but out of nowhere, he heard someone calling his name.

He knew who it was, his mind was screaming, ignore it, ignore it, ignore it but the person didn't stop, so he turned to face them.

"Jhin" Kayn groaned disappointedly, knowing Jhin watched that whole game and probably had something smart to say.

"Can I sit here?" Jhin asked teasingly, Kayn just sighed and nodded, he may as well get it over with.

"That was a good game, Kayn, you played well," Jhin said with a smile that almost made Kayn blush, luckily the hair in his face right now saved him from Jhin seeing it.

"Oh, ah, thank you," He said with an awkward stutter as Jhin watched him untie his hair, it went down to his knees now.

"Ah, Talon could you braid my hair?" He said turning back to where Talon was, was... he had left with Draven to look for Darius, Draven liked being around Darius so it made sense but boy did he feel stupid.

Jhin had just watched him gesture to literally no one and said nothing, he just let him make a fool of himself, but it was still mostly his own fault for not noticing sooner.

"Haha" He laughed awkwardly as they sat there in silence until Jhin spoke up.

"I'll braid your hair for you," He said holding out his hand, ready to take the hairbrush and hair tie off him, Kayn looked at Jhin for a while then at his brush, it was easier for someone else to do it so he didn't see the harm in it.

"K, just don't pull my hair," He said handing Jhin his hairbrush, Jhin smiled as Kayn took a seat in front of him, he began to run his fingers through Kayn's hair, it was soft, well, of course, it was Kayn looked after it.

It was fun letting the brush smooth through it because the more he dis it the softer Kayn's hair became until it was practically falling through his fingers, it was oddly nice.

However it was annoying for Kayn, Jhin was doing what he told him not to, he was pulling his hair, a lot but it didn't really hurt, what hurt was Kayn's pride, Jhin was playing with his hair, still not doing what was asked but it felt kind of nice for a while.

"Are you ever actually going to tie my hair up?" Kayn said, shifting awkwardly, Jhin just sighed, gave Kayn's hair a hard tug and then finished tying it up.

"Perfect" Jhin teased, Kayn rolled his eyes as he stood up, looking through his phone camera to make sure Jhin did a good job, he looked fine, well as fine as he could look in the morning, after a soccer game as well.

 

* * *

  
Kayn just sat around waiting for Talon and Draven to come back, Ez had gone off with his new "love interest" basically girlfriend, her name was Luxanna, she was a good match for him, they were what Kayn would say, suited to each other.

He had been there for an hour but not alone, he almost forgot Jhin was still there, he was so in depth with his mind to notice him but subconsciously, somewhere, he knew Jhin hadn't left yet.

"Why are you still here?" Kayn decided to ask, he didn't like being around Jhin longer then he had to, Jhin just sighed melodramatically, like the drama student he was.

"I'm currently waiting for the boys to finish watching the basketball match" Kayn rolled his eyes at him.

"Why don't you watch it with them?" He said rudely, clearly hinting he didn't want him there anymore, in a kind of polite way.

"Alas, I don't enjoy watching basketball, like my friends do" To be honest, Kayn found that response reasonable since that was why he was still there as well, yes Darius was good at it but it wasn't really fun to watch for him, it was more of a thing to pass the time.

"Yeah I don't really enjoy it either" He admitted shaking his head slightly, it wasn't his kind of sport, to begin with really.

"Yeah I can tell, when you watched it with Zed and Shen, it looked like you were falling asleep" Jhin laughed, Kayn gave him a guilty shrug, it was too true, in a sad way.

They were actually having a decent conversation until Draven came up behind Kayn.

"Look at you, getting friendly with the enemy" Draven teased, making Kayn hiss at him and punch him in the arm for being a dick.

"Do you ever, you know, think before you speak Draven?" Kayn asked rhetorically and of course, Draven rolled his eyes like there was no tomorrow, typical Draven.

However Kayn did find it odd he was here on his own, Draven was almost never alone, yes, even though he looked kind of strange, he always had people around him, for some reason people enjoyed being around him and he was actually pretty popular among the girls, Kayn had even heard a rumor about one of the honor students liking Draven, that was a pretty big mistake on their behalf.

"Yo, Draven, wheres Talon and your brother?" Kayn asked him, Draven was quick to respond.

"The game hasn't finished yet so Darius is still playing and Talon's talking to his sister, the one that likes Crownguard" Draven hissed the name, his family and the Crownguards have some beef and the tension between Garen and Darius was at an all-time high, due to them both liking the same girl, which was Talon's elder sister, Katarina.

"Oh, you mean Kat?" Kayn asked and Draven nodded, Kayn wasn't surprised, Kat was pretty overprotective of her little brother and believed Darius and Draven were bad influences for him, even if they were, Kayn doubted Talon cared in the slightest.

Talon was the middle child in his adoptive family, Kat was older than him by a year and Cass was younger than him by a year, she was not even in high school yet and Kat was a third year, she was always looking after Cass because she didn't feel like she would fit in at her school and to be honest, she was fine and she didn't really need the help.

"Yeah, she really doesn't like us, after all the years of knowing us," Draven said, he sounded annoyed by this, she was family to them but she probably had her reasons for her dislikings towards them, she was pretty judgemental now, after Darius confessed to her, which is kind of cruel in its own way.

"Maybe it was your" Kayn started and Draven hushed him, they didn't like talking about it, Kayn felt like he should heed the warning this time, mocking Darius was kind of like committing a crime, it came with a punishment, an unjust or fair one.

"Okay, okay, I was kidding," Kayn said, removing Draven's finger from his lips, Draven always had to find a way to annoy Kayn, even if it was only slightly.

"Good," Draven said as he checked the time, it must be getting close to the end of the match and Kayn was right, because not long after he thought that he saw Darius and Talon heading their way, Darius had a clearly victorious smirk on his face, while Talon looked like he wanted to die, probably because his sister lectured him about friendship and peer-pressure and all that, treating him like he was still a kid.

"So, I'm assuming you won," Draven said as he gave his brother a fist bump, Darius nodded, it was obvious anyway, since Darius really, REALLY, hated losing, so if he had lost they would know for sure.

"Great I'm happy you won but please remember, I AM STILL HERE" Jhin tsked at the group, grabbing the attention of all of them, then he sighed.

"Why aren't you gone yet?" Kayn said blankly, offending Jhin a little, well a lot, not that he really showed it though.

"I told you didn't I?" I'm waiting for friends" He re-stated, making Kayn remember that he had already told him this, he had been ignoring Jhin subconsciously, thank god.

"Why don't you go find them, the match is finished" Kayn grumbled, he couldn't believe he had been friendly with Jhin, he even let him tie his hair, great now he was annoyed/angry at Jhin and himself, Jhin was such a smooth talker when he wasn't without his friends, Kayn must have let his guard down, again.

Literally, every time he went out Jhin was always there, it was beginning to feel like a really cliche chick flick and that made him even angrier, he was winding himself up for no reason, this wasn't the first time either.

Why did he always have to run into Jhin, why him, no, it could be Yas and then he would have a reason to cry, since Yas hated him but still, he was getting really sick of seeing him now, he was everywhere.

 

* * *

 

Finally, after Jhin had left to go back to his own friends, he decided to walk home with Taon for a bit but Draven didn't want him to meet his dad so he decided to take him to Draven's instead, since both Draven and Darius didn't mind having him over, Kayn decided to text his brothers to let them know he wouldn't be home till later, since they did actually worry about him sometimes, surprisingly.

Kayn was actually familiar with how Darius's and Draven's house looked, the only thing that made it strange was the lack of people and rubbish, he assumed they always cleaned up after the parties they threw, which would probably be quiet a hassle for them, Kayn pitied them in that aspect but he did find it kind of cool that they lived without parents but it was sad at the same time due to the reason their parents left them over, adults suck, Kayn knew that pain, since he was, after all, dumped on Kusho by his real parents, they didn't really want him.

"Sorry about the mess" Darius sighed as he moved his work coat off the sofa, letting Talon and Kayn take a seat, it felt kind of awkward now, Kayn hadn't been at their house without a party on, it was normally loud and crowded.

"Its fine" Kayn and Talon assured as they made themselves at home.

Darius turned on the T.V and Draven grabbed some drinks, which ended with him being scolded by Darius, he wasn't allowed to give people alcohol when there wasn't a party on, the people at the party were there for a reason so it wouldn't be his fault if something went wrong, however now he could be held responsible.

Draven just grumbled and put the drinks away like the good he was around his brother.

They all sat in the lounge and made as much small talk as they could manage, which wasn't a lot since it was Kayn first time being with all 3 of them without his brothers, he could hang out with Talon alone because he was comfortable with him, the main thing making him awkward right now was Darius, he was intimidating.

After a while Darius's phone went off, he had been called into work, they needed him, but to be honest, Kayn had no idea where Darius even worked but he didn't really want to ask either.

"Alright, Kayn, come with me, I'll drop you off on my way to work" Darius said grabbing a bag from behind the sofa, it was something he needed, well it had things he needed, Kayn just nodded in response and grabbed his stuff and finished his drink, which was now flat, it kinda tasted like a diet soda.

Kayn and Darius got into the car, now that Kayn was thinking about it, he had never been in a room or the car with just Darius, he had never been alone with him.

"Dude, I don't bite" Darius teased him, he must have looked or seemed nervous, Kayn wasn't too good at hiding how he felt, he had an honest face, something that cursed him a little since his friends could constantly read his mood.

"Oh, I'm um... sorry?" Kayn always made awkward pauses when he didn't know what to say or do, this was another one of those times, he was so embarrassed already and they had only just hooped into the car.

Once they were on the road it wasn't as awkward, since Darius had the radio playing, although it was shitty " _popular_ " music that Kayn and his friends mostly disliked, Kayn enjoyed rock more than this crap but it was a great ice breaker or verbal boarder, letting him chose between talking or just listening, which made him a little more at ease, until.

"God, I hate this song" Darius hissed, he wasn't a fan of this genre either, Kayn couldn't blame him it was absolute garbage, half the time the lyric didn't make sense or even form coherent sentences, which made Kayn cry inside, how could people even like this crap?

"Yeah, it's pretty shit" Kayn added, and Darius nodded.

"Honestly I hate pop culture" Darius continued, Kayn could tell Darius wasn't the type to really listen to music unless he was driving.

"Same" That was all he could really think to say, he wasn't really good at small talk but Darius was.

"Now that I think about it, you seem like the type of kid who listens to edgy rock music" Bingo, it was easy to tell based on the way Kayn dressed, he wore jeans and hoodies most of the time and he like listening to music, if he wasn't good at sports or social, he would be the perfect outcast, not really something Darius wanted to say to his face.

"I'm that easy?" Kayn asked disappointedly, Darius chuckled and nodded, Kayn sighed as he pouted and he pouted all the way home, which made him look really stupid.

Finally, they pulled up to Kusho house, Kusho clearly wasn't home, but he could tell at least one of his brothers were, he thanked Darius as he stepped out of the vehicle and Darius waved his goodbye as he pulled out of the driveway, now Kayn was finally home.

He walked up to the door and used the kay instead of knocking, it was just more convenient for everyone this way.

Kayn was right though when he entered Shen was sitting on the couch in the living room and Zed seemed to be upstairs judging by the thumping, why was Zed upstairs? oh well, it's not like it's any of his concern.

"Oh, you're home now?" Shen said as he turned his attention away from the T.V towards Kayn, Kayn shrugged and said.

"Yeah, I guess," Kayn said, scratching his neck, it was a nervous habit of his as well.

"Oh, Kayn you're home?" Zed shouted from upstairs, Kayn moved towards the staircase then yelled back at Zed.

"Yeah, OH! we won our game!" He knew they probably already knew but they would still pretend to be happy for him to make him feel better or happy, they were his siblings

When Kusho got home they celebrated Kayn's victory as a family, they actually got along for the night, thankfully, especially after a rather awkward ride to school from Kusho this morning, he found himself feeling like real family, it was actually a good day, apart from seeing Yas and Jhin, so he was glad to be able to end his day on a high.

"Alright, goodnight guys," He said as he hugged Kusho and his brothers bring the celebration to an end by his own will, Kayn always went to bed earlier than them, he wasn't really a night person but at least he could say, he had a good night too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love all my supporters <3 oh and sorry it took me awhile to upload, I have had a busy few weeks with school and work starting up at the same time ;-( so it's made everything harder for me


	5. And they call me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new face in the school, stirring some odd tension into the air with their odd but fluent individuality as they rock their new school to the core, welcome to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me making Jinx a guy because that's hot asf, also not all the pairs are gay, only 3 will be, which is not as much as it could have been. just going to put that out there, also apologize the storyline is everywhere today.

Silence, odd? there was barely a sound this morning, not an alarm, nor Kusho yelling at him to wake up, dead silence, very odd indeed, he turned on his side, unplugging his phone from his charger just to check the time, it was 6 am, he must have been restless, he turned onto his side to see Zed awake, looking at his phone, he seemed to also be restless.

"You're awake?" Zed said he must have heard Kayn's rustling while watching his video's.

"Yeah, I guess I am now" He didn't sound too excited about that though, his body was still aching from the game that happened the day before, Zed just chuckled.

"Guess you are then," He said with a mocking smile, Kayn just shrugged and rolled on to his back again, still aching all over.

He stayed like that, flickering in and out of sleep for an hour until Shen also woke up, Kayn envied how handsome both brothers were, they were very popular and never single but they both had their dream girls now, well he wasn't able to vouch for Zed on that matter, since Zed and Syndra were in an odd place with each other due to her bad attitude and Zed's reserved personality.

They were all lying in bed, they could be getting ready but it was too early for that in Kayn's opinion, actually, apparently that was all of their opinions as they just laid there, Shen and Zed scrolling through their phones and Kayn just drowning in his thoughts.

He wasn't exactly at complete peace with himself, every time he was lost within himself he could always see the backs of his parents as they walked right out of his life without even looking at the boy they had raised, the tears that fell that day haunted him.

But it wasn't long till Zed pulled him right out of the depths of his mind, with a small tap on the shoulder, he hadn't noticed the 2 older boys get out of their beds, Zed handed Kayn his phone, there were 3 unread messages from Talon, they were asking if he was up and ready, he probably wanted to come over and walk with him this morning or he had something to tell him, Kayn stood up but his leg gave out, he must have sprained it during the game yesterday.

But it was fine yesterday, which was the problem, it seemed he hadn't noticed that it wasn't working properly, he fell onto the floor and Zed and Shen rushed to help him up, his ankle was actually swollen.

"You must have pushed yourself yesterday, huh?" Shen said shaking his head as he helped his baby brother get onto the bed.

"Well, yeah, I had to," Kayn said as he reached down, brushing his red, swollen ankle lightly with the tips of his fingers, he was hoping that it wouldn't bruise over, because there was no way Malz would let him train if it did.

"You didn't have to," Zed said grabbing Kayn's hand, so he could put ice and bandages on it to stop the swelling and help it go down.

"I wanted to win," He said as he watched Zed bandage his ankle, making sure it was tight but also making sure he wasn't in pain.

"Well, now you're staying home," Zed said with a firm voice as he pushed Kayn over so he was lying down in bed, Shen pulled the blankets over him.

"But... Shen please!" Kayn begged Shen to change Zed's mind, and normally he would, however...

"Actually, I'm on Zed's side for this one," Shen said to Kayn, they watched the disappointment and annoyance overcome Kayn's face.

"Oh and don't worry, I've already messaged my dad about it," Shen said waving his phone in front of Kayn's face, now Kayn couldn't even leave, if he was planning to sneak out it would be impossible for him now, Kusho was most likely on his way home already, Kayn just let out a defeated groan, cursing as he watched Shen and Zed leave the room, leaving him all by himself.

"Oh yeah, don't do anything stupid" He heard Shen shout from the doorway, yeah, as if he could, Kusho would kill him if he tried.

"Whatever!" He hissed back as he heard the door close, now the house was silent as he just laid atop of his bed, waiting till Kusho arrived, Kusho only took days off to care for them when they were sick or injured, this was no exception.

He just laid there, until he heard the front door being opened again, Kusho must be home now, he didn't like leaving any of them being home alone when they were sick or hurt, it was something Kusho hated when he was growing up.

"Kayn are you awake" He called up the stairs before he started walking up until he got to the top and waited, just to see if Kayn was awake.

"Yeah, I'm awake" Kayn called back, letting Kusho know he was home and also awake.

Kusho walked up the stairs and opened the bedroom door, Kayn was just lying in bed with his leg sticking out of the blankets, the bandage wasn't on anymore, Kayn must have taken it off.

"Kayn, you were told to keep it on" Kusho growled as he picked up the now damp bandage, Kayn had put it on top of the ice Zed had gotten him.

"Actually I wasn't told to keep it on," He said with a narky growl, he hated being stuck in bed, plus Talon clearly wanted to tell him something but he hadn't even really had the time to reply, it had only been 20 minutes since the other boys had left really.

"Well, that doesn't mean you should take it off" Kusho sighed as he grabbed Kayn's leg and re-wrapped the bandage around his ankle and re-applied the ice to it.

"Look you need to let it recover or you could break it" Kusho stated as he sat at the end of Kayn's bed.

"Yeah I know, I just can't sit still" Kusho wasn't surprised, when he was younger he too couldn't sit still, most boy's Kayn age loved to move around or go out.

"Yeah, I know but you have too, just for the day, hopefully," Kusho said and Kayn just sighed in return, it felt like he was on punishment again.

 

* * *

 

 Surprisingly Kayn had fallen asleep while he was waiting for the day to pass, which made Kusho glad, he ended up almost sleeping the whole day away, well until he heard a loud beeping sound, that kept going until he pulled himself from his slumber, it was his phone, Talon was calling him, AHHH!, he forgot to message him back, Talon must bed pretty mad at him now.

Kayn fumbled around trying to grab his phone off his dresser, it had been on the charger for like 3 hours while he was sleeping, Kusho must have put it there because he thought he had lost it, finally, he had been able to grab it and answer the call.

_Hey Talon, what's up??_

_**Me and Ekko have something to tell you** _

_By the way, I'm so sorry for not replying to you, you see I..._

**_Yeah, save it, I already know but this is something I think you will want to know_ **

_Oh?? what is it?_

**_Well, there's 2 things but I want to tell you the other one in real life but I'll let Ekko tell you this one since it's important to him_ **

_Important to him? ok now I want to know_ , _hurry up and tell me_

**_Ok so, when I was younger I had a childhood friend and um, HE TRANSFERRED TO OUR SCHOOl_ **

_Wait, hold on, you had friends before us???????_

**_Well yeah but he was the first friend I have ever had, he started today_ **

_Isn't that a good thing?_

**_Trust me Kayn, You have to see him_ **

Kayn was confused by what they meant by he had to see him.

_Is there something wrong with him?_

**_Um, how do I put it, oh just trust me you will see what we mean tomorrow_ **

_You guys are scaring me, Jesus Christ_

_**Yeah, sorry, also we hope you get better** _

_Yeah, Thanks, I'm planning too_

Kayn joked as they hung up, it was only lunch for them, wait he had been sleeping for almost 3 hours!? even he thought that was pretty bad but if it was Kusho would have woken him up.

"Kayn, are you okay?" He heard Kusho yell from downstairs, clearly, he must have heard Kayn talking but from where he was it must have sounded like mumbling, which would have made him sound crazy to most people.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got a phone call from my friends" He assured Kusho, he didn't want him to think he was crazy or weird for some reason.

"Oh that's good" Kusho shouted back at him, yelling wasn't good for the throat so Kayn decided to get some more rest, instead of making Kusho yell, he hoped he was better by tomorrow, he wanted to see Ekko's childhood friend, he was hoping it was a cool person like the last one, Vi was it? oh well, he'd have to wait and see.

 

* * *

 

He must have fallen asleep again because when he opened his eyes, he could here Shen and Zed's voices coming from in the hallway, they were talking about school and how for the first time ever, Shen failed a test that was given to him by professor Jayce, Jayce was always super strict but for Shen to fail? it almost seemed impossible because he had the best grades in their house, maybe he just didn't have the time or something.

They opened the bedroom door where Kayn was supposed to be sleeping, but when they entered the room, he wasn't sleeping he was sitting up looking for where he had his phone last since he fell asleep with it on his bed.

"Oh you're up, I heard you've been sleeping all day," Zed said raising an eyebrow, Kayn just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah because I didn't really want to bother Kusho," He said sheepishly, he didn't like talking too much about it, so the boys let him be, until his phone went off, for the second time today, it was down the side of his bed when he found it, he must have pushed it under while he was sleeping.

He looked at the caller ID, it was Talon again, he must have some more news for him, so he picked up.

_Yo, what's up?_

**_?Can we come over_ **

_Ah? Yeah sure I guess_

It must have been pretty important if they were both coming since Ekko would normally ditch to go hang out with Ezreal, who was actually his best friend, although they did make a very odd duo they got along very well.

That was the whole call, now he was just waiting for them to knock on the door, although he probably should have told Kusho that his friends were coming, however, it was a bit too late for that as he heard on knock come from downstairs.

Both Talon and Ekko walked up the stairs to the bedroom, since it was shared it was a bit awkward when they walked in to see Shen getting changed, Talon waved casually and Ekko became kind of sheepish as they walked past and sat down by Talon, they had to wait till Shen was done, it was obviously a rather private matter.

Shen got the hint by the way Talon just stared him down, so he decided to get changed a little faster so he could leave them to it, then, finally, he was gone.

"Okay, what is it," Kayn said as soon as he knew the coast was clear.

"Well, first of all, there's the matter of the exchange student, he doesn't seem to recognize Ekko at all" Talon stated, Kayn snickered.

"So much for a childhood friend," He said and Ekko glared at him.

"Also there's um, uh, I kinda kissed someone," Talon said with a very cute and shy voice and Kayn almost flipped his table.

"WHO!?" He practically shouted.

"I haven't actually told Ekko yet either" Talon stated, oh, it must have been bad, someone he shouldn't have or a very big secret.

"Wait so what did the person do?" Kayn couldn't help but ask.

"That's the awkward part, they did nothing" Kayn was baffled.

"So they said nothing?" He asked and Talon just nodded.

Kayn's jaw honestly dropped, he was astonished, but with who??

"Ok another question, boy or girl" At the moment Kayn was thinking it was maybe Zoe or Draven, it made sense if it was either.

"Um" Talon's blush grew, wait, did he like someone and like not tell them?

"Talon, do you perhaps like the person?" Kayn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, I may kind of admire this person" Admiration was good enough for Kayn to call it a crush.

"Oh, and you didn't even tell us," Kayn said teasingly.

"No, it's not like that, I have never seen them in a romantic way but we were talking and it just kind of happened" Kayn couldn't help but snicker at the thought of Talon being so shy for once.

"Hmm?" They both said with very obvious smirks, they wanted to know and badly.

"I, I, it was... ugh I can't do it," Talon said, his blush growing even more.

"Come on Talon, I told you I was gay" Kayn said, he looked so embarrassed when saying it.

"Ok it was, D-D" He stuttered.

"Draven?" They were quick to assume.

"No, Darius" Ekko's jaw dropped.

"Wait, WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kayn shouted even louder than the first time, he was so caught off guard he didn't even know what to say at this point, Darius was a jock and scary, yet Talon kissed him.

"Are you fucking serious?" He sounded very alarmed and even Ekko looked confused, Talon felt shame overcome him.

"Yeah," He said with a tone that Ekko recognized, they were making him feel bad/upset about it, so Ekko tapped Kayn on the shoulder, letting him know that he was being a little too rude about it.

"Sorry, its just surprising, he's super scary and has like no feelings at all" Kayn stated, everything he said was kind of true, plus Darius liked his older sister, well, that's what he heard from Draven, her and some others, which made it weirder.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point" Talon laughed, feeling a little more at ease about it since Kayn wasn't flipping out anymore.

 

* * *

 

The next day Kayn was actually able to go to school since the swelling on his ankle had gone down, he was actually looking forward to today as well, he was going to get to meet the new kid, who was apparently an old friend of Ekko's.

Lucky for him Darius's car was parked down the street and he was able to get a ride but it felt a little awkward since Talon was with them but it seemed like he was the only one who felt that way, because there was no way Draven didn't know about it so it must have been fine.

"Kayn, are you always this quiet?" Darius asked looking through the review mirror at him, Kayn smiled weirdly and Talon punched him in the shoulder, he was making it very obvious that he told him, which Darius picked up on.

"So Talon, who have you told exactly?" Darius asked, clearly not enjoying the fact Kayn does, Talon stuttered before he answered.

"Just him and Ekko, since you already told Draven, I assume," He said looking down at the floor.

"Yeah Draven knows" Darius confirmed as Draven nodded confirming it further.

"Ah, yeah I thought so" Kayn added, Darius and Draven basically told each other everything.

"Oh?" Darius raised an eyebrow.

"Oh it's just I knew you would tell Draven since he is your brother" Kayn laughed awkwardly making the situation worse, much worse, now Talon looked uncomfortable.

"Ok since we're being all awkward and shit how about we like, stop," Draven said firmly, he hated tension and both of these people were important to him, he really didn't want to be forced away from one or both of them.

"Sorry" Kayn replied and Talon followed suit, Darius just shrugged, he didn't care to much by what was said but he was a little annoyed, when they arrived Darius kick them all out of the car except Talon, he needed to talk to him, Kayn felt his stomach sinking for Talon, he hoped it wasn't bad.

After like 10 minutes both Talon and Darius got out of the car, they both waved goodbye and went their own ways, Kayn could already feel that it must have been bad.

"Hey Talon, you okay?" He asked Talon nodded before speaking.

"If you want to know what he said, all it was was that it meant nothing and I shouldn't get any ideas or some shit, I don't know" He said with a clearly hurting shrug but he was the type to bottle his feelings, luckily they ran into Ekko, who lightened the mood.

"Hey, guys!" He said waving them over as Ezreal walked off, he waved hi to Kayn before fucking off to where ever he was going and then they walked over to Ekko.

"Yo, what's up?" Kayn asked Ekko, he seemed cheerful.

"I actually got an A+ for my homework, In Jayce's class!" He exclaimed, it was quite rare for someone to do that well in his class but Ekko was very, very smart so they didn't doubt it.

"Oh that's awesome," They both said as they looked at his work.

"wait aren't we supposed to get them later on today?" Talon asked as he looked at Ekko.

"Oh, I went and asked for mine just before" That made sense, with Ekko's grade's he could probably get into any University he wanted to, so both the other boys decided to pay Jayce a visit too.

 

* * *

 

Sadly before they could get their results class started but the good news was, they had Jayce first, Talon and Kayn got their grades, Talon got a B- which was actually pretty good and Kayn, well he got a C+ which isn't technically a fail, so he was actually glad Shen made him redo the last part.

Then about halfway through the lesson, the new kid stepped into the classroom, and Kayn now understood what they meant, he was very different, like Zoe but weirder, he had bleach white skin that looked kind of like snow, followed by blueish hair, his eyes were pink, cherry pink and he had a tattoo on his neck and arm, his sense is style was like Zoe's but it suited him, he wore a white singlet with a black mesh shirt over top of it, with that he wore a pink jock jacket with black sleeves and black jeans with pink converses following after, plus he had one ear pierced with a safety pin, he looked like a rebel or a Yankee, like Yas.

His sudden entrance grabbed everyone's attention, the color of his tattoos stood out rather violently, golden orange, baby blue, and candyfloss pink, he turned to the teacher, who was know looking directly at him and his rather odd getup.

"You're late" Jayce hissed and the boy shrugged.

"I missed the bus," he said as he took a seat next to Kayn, Kayn looked at Talon and Talon nodded with understanding, this was Ekko's childhood friend.

Kayn ended up passing note between him and the other boys since Jayce confiscated their phones before the lesson had even started, so this was what they resorted to, which caught the new boys attention.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked as he watched Kayn pass the letter under the table to the brown haired boy in front of them.

"Passing a message to him, why?" Kayn asked the odd-looking teenager, actually, he didn't even know the boy's name yet, it was probably something weird.

"What's your name?" Kayn decided to ask him, the boy just smiled before he replied.

"It's Jinx, yours?" Jinx questioned him.

"Oh I'm Kayn, nice to meet you," He said holding out his hand, gesturing a handshake.

"Yeah, you too" Jinx replied taking Kayn's hand for a nice but firm handshake before Jinx decided to speak again.

"Hey can I ask you a quick question, who is the boy with white hair, he looks like a friend of mine," Jinx said with slight curiosity, which made Kayn giggle a little knowing Ekko actually knew him.

"Oh, his name is Ekko" Jinx froze as he realized.

"wait his name is Ekko?" Jinx asked he sounded confused.

"Why don't you go and ask him?" Kayn said with a sly smile and Jinx rocketed up.

"Ekko!" He shouted and Ekko jumped in his seat before turning around, making eye contact.

"Y-yes?" Of course, he had to stutter now.

"Oh shit, it is you" JInx almost laughed, but when he went to sit down again Jayce sent a cold glare his way and told him to leave the classroom and wait outside for him.

"Who do you think you're interrupting my class like that?" Jayce hissed at Jinx, Jinx just shrugged at him, he couldn't care less about Jayce's opinion of what was right or wrong and whatever, he just wanted to leave already.

"Oh, you think this is a joke?" Jayce growled, Jinx just shrugged again and Jayce almost flared up in anger but he composed himself and made Jinx pick the gum out from underneath the seats which actually did make Jinx mad.

So he spent the rest of the lesson in another class doing that instead of work, which was amusing to a lot of the students, since he was warned to never mess with Jayce, ever!

Jayce spent the rest of the lesson marking and teaching, Jayce hated rebels and also hated students who didn't listen, actually, he hated almost everyone but he liked teaching because it taught him things he didn't know, like how to deal with teens and angry parents, also he didn't actually have to teach if he didn't want to, he was going to inherit his fathers company so he was actually doing this more for fun.

Kayn and Talon were still passing notes but Jayce didn't care, they were being quiet about it so he just let it happen, plus it would also help Kayn to improve his handwriting, then maybe it would be kind of coherent.

Well for Jayce at least, Kayn, Ekko, and Talon were talking about things like crushes, Kayn was absolutely in love with Zed, Ekko had someone in mind but he said it was impossible because he knew who she liked and Talon claimed to be indifferent, Ekko didn't know about the conversation this morning so he pushed Talon a little without knowing and Kayn growled him, sadly Jayce grabbed the notes they were passing, they were praying that he didn't read it out, good thing is, he didn't.

"Are you boys like 12 or something," He said while reading over the letter before actually lighting it on fire so no one could read it, they would all most likely have been teased or bullied if others found out, so in a way he did them a favor but also he made fun of them for the rest of the period.

Oddly enough after class Draven was waiting outside the door, Zoe decided to approach him but he ignored her due to his lack of interest in her, he was there for Talon mainly, to which Talon knew why and really wanted to avoid him but he could never resist Draven.

So he walked over with the boys before shooing them away so they didn't interrupt, so while he and Draven spoke, Kayn explained everything to Ekko, well that happened between Talon and Darius.

"Talon, you okay?" Draven asked him if Talon said no, he knew Draven would see right through him, so he didn't see the point in lying.

"No" He muttered as Draven stared at him intensely, Draven already knew that.

"Yeah I know, did you actually like my brother?" He couldn't help but ask Talon which made him laugh a little.

"No, it was a heat of the moment thing, I'm just hurt by his reply, I was hoping he'd be nicer" Talon admitted and Draven let out a long relieved sigh.

"Please don't fall for my brother, you're too good for him," Draven said petting Talon and Talon swore at him, he was having a crazy day.

"Yeah yeah, I won't" He assured, it was just a simple mistake on his behalf, sure it made him blush but that never meant he was in love, no, not at all.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, their awkward day was over, Talon went home with Draven and Kayn was forced to walk home alone, well almost, of course, Jhin just had to be around the corner to call him out on almost everything but he decided to ignore him and caught up with Shen and Zed, and finally went home to finish the day.

Meanwhile, Talon was stuck in a car with Draven and Darius, he had been walking with Draven when they were picked up and Draven told Darius everything Talon had said to him.

However, Darius still kept quitq about it, until they pulled up at his house, he kicked Draven out of the car, he forgot he had to drive Talon to his actual house.

A short drive had never been so awkward in his life time, Talon said nothing, the tension between them was a little much for his liking and it wasn't just Talons fault.

"I don't have you, you know" Darius assured him Talon still just sat there before responding.

"Yeah, I know" he said quietly, almost too quietly.

"You know for someone who doesn't like me, you sure act like you do" Darius almost teased and Talon blushed and glared at him at the same time, it was too cute.

"I do not" He growled, snapping back at the elder man, Darius had always been a bully.

"You sure?" Darius asked genuinely, which also made him mad.

"Who would ever like you!" Talon hissed at him folding his arms as he snobbed him a little.

"You, apparently" Darius said with a grin that almost made Talon get up and punch him, his face was painfully red, it kind of looked like he had lied to Draven bit Talon is always an easy tease.

Finally, they were at Talons house, Talon thanked Darius but also punched him for being a bully, Darius just petted him a little before actually saying goodbye.

And with that the awkward tension melted away, now all that was left was to wake up and start a new and refreshing day, hopefully anyways.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm really happy with the support, well the support I'm getting because its all been really nice and people seem to enjoy this story, also I've started to add more people, also there will most likely be a unexpected ship, cuz I'm the queen of random


	6. Jhinteresting actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayn, being back at school, means Jhin has someone to bully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cry every time, this took forever because I actually moved out recently and have been trying to get my life together, sorry.

The day before left an awkward taste on Kayn's tongue, he didn't like seeing his friends upset or hurt but yesterday he witnessed both of those things, it bothered him, even making him stir in his sleep, groaning and twisting until someone in the bed across from him got sick of it.

"Shut up" The voice was husky and rough, probably because Zed had just woken up, he must have heard him complaining in his sleep.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I had no idea..." He started, staring at Zed, who's eyes were half-lidded, Kayn wasn't going to lie, it was kind of hot for, to say the least.

"Yeah, whatever, quit your staring already" Zed hissed, as he rolled over to go back to sleep, quickly checking his phone only to realize he had to get up soon anyway.

"Sooo" Kayn smiled awkwardly as Zed turned to face him again.

"So?" Zed said raising an eyebrow.

"How are things with Syndra," He asked, he didn't give a damn about Syndra but he wanted to see if Zed and her were still a thing, he was praying they weren't, Zed sighed to himself rolling his eyes a little.

"Were... On good terms, I guess" He was clearly hiding something but Kayn knew better than to try and pressure Zed.

"My question to you is how are you and your stalker Jhin?" Zed teased, giving him a smirk that was smugger than ever.

"Ahhhhhh," Kayn said, he wasn't sure what to say about that, Jhin just comes and goes as he pleases, this was surely apart of Zed's twisted attempts at humor.

"Very funny" Kayn responded with an annoyed pout turning away from him.

"It's a joke" Zed assured, acting like Kayn didn't get it, which actually annoyed Kayn further.

"You never make jokes Zed" They heard a sleepy voice grumble, it was Shen, they had probably woken him up with their endless talking.

"He's right you know," Kayn said, reinforcing what Shen had said.

Zed just snickered under his breath as Shen turned to face them, his eyes were bearly open and his hair was spiky just like Zed's, it was a cute look for both of them.

"So," Shen said jokingly, making fun of how Kayn tried to talk to Zed.

But none of them got the joke, they both raised their eyebrows at him, making him feel stupid in the process.

Finally, they all got up, Kayn's hair was a tangled mess, so much so he got his hairbrush stuck in it, Zed had to help him get it out, which hurt Kayn in the process when suddenly Shen kicked Zed out of the room without any warning.

"Kayn, we need to talk" He sounded serious, Kayn didn't like where this was going already and it hasn't even started.

"Yes?" He said nervously, he began to fidget with his fingers as he waited for a response.

"You like Zed, don't you," Shen said and Kayn literally went into flight or fight mode and began spitting verbal nonsense, making it very, VERY, obvious that Shen was right.

"Thought so," Shen said, looking at the way Kayn was panicking, Shen and Zed were both the last people he wanted to tell in this world.

"Look, I'm not going to tell him but don't um... make it so obvious," Shen said with a cheeky yet teasing smile as he let Zed back in.

Zed gave Shen an annoyed stair since he had actually pushed him out of the room for no reason, into the hallway, half-naked and cold.

"Next time you do that" He started then Shen cut him off.

"I'll kill you," Shen said in a mimicking tone and Zed hit him, hard, knocking him off his feet.

Then they spent the next 30 minutes actually getting changed, they were all already late for school, since Shen thought that kind of conversation would be a good thing to have so early in the morning, which it wasn't, Kayn looked horrified.

 

* * *

 

Finally, they were actually going to school, well, walking, very, very slow during the process as if to miss their first periods, which for Shen and Zed was Jayce and for Kayn was Victor (Science teacher) but sadly Darius was driving past and he gave them a lift, with just Draven today, maybe Talon was still upset, the thought alone worried Kayn a little, and it was clearly visible on his face as he looked around the car anxiously.

Zed noticed and so did Shen, they looked at him while he fidgeted with his fingers, Kayn did that a lot when he was nervous or upset, it's how they knew things were bothering him, he didn't like to talk about his feelings a lot though.

So the whole ride to school was silent, except for Draven talking to Darius only to get a grunt as a reply, which was funny to Zed and Shen, Kayn was too zoned out to care at all.

Once at school he began his search for Ekko and Talon, he found Ekko but Talon had disappeared off the face of the earth and to be honest Kayn wouldn't blame him if he was running away or some shit after that.

"I wonder if Talon's ok," Kayn said with a worried sigh as he and Ekko searched the school for him.

"I could be better" They heard a voice say from behind them, it was Talon, he was sitting in the stair railing looking at them.

"Oh you're here today," Kayn said happily, he would have hugged him but Talon probably would have kicked him.

"Well, if it isn't Mister 'Im not ready yet'" Draven teased walking over, oh so that was it, Talon didn't want to get up that early today, Talon hugged Draven and shifted awkwardly away from Darius, Kayn could have shot himself in the foot just from the awkward sight alone, Talon, noticing this changed the topic.

"How was your day after school yesterday," Talon asked him, Kayn decided to forget about yesterday and dragged both of them away, he needed to tell them about this morning.

He told them everything and it had them wheezing with laughter, he was way too obvious with it, everyone knew it, Zed just avoided it, he literally already knew and he had since Kayn first started liking him, since Kayn talks in his sleep.

"They are right you know, you are far too readable" He heard a voice tease, he looked up meeting Jhin's highly amused gaze with confusion.

"So what if I - HEY!" he growled, he had been unaware of Jin's presence that whole time.

"Hey~," Jhin said, his tone had a certain ring to it, making Kayn die inside more.

"Why are you here" Kayn hissed as Talon and Ekko gave them some space to talk.

"You weren't being very secretive at all, all my friends heard you loud and clear," Jhin said with a patronizing smirk, watching Kayn lose all the color in his face, it was funny to Jhin, less so to Kayn.

"I'm joking, It's just me who heard, honestly you should have seen your face" Jhin laughed, Kayn was just too cute sometimes.

"Fuck you," Kayn said, rage pumping through him as he cursed at Jhin, telling him to fuck off.

But of course, Jhin didn't he enjoyed tormenting him too much, teasing him until he was bright red or furious, either way, it was worth it to him.

"Alright Kayn, this is where I bid you adieu," He said swimmingly as Kayn already wanted to rip his hair out and wrap it around Jhin's throat, he didn't understand why Jhin was like this, it annoyed him.

Clearly, the only reason Jhin left was that his friends were coming back towards him, Draven was with them this time, they could see Jhin walking away as they approached.

"What was that about?" They asked Kayn said it was nothing because it was too embarrassing having Jhin tease him for everything, so he just didn't tell them.

They walked around the school some more, they saw all the different groups, the jocks were by the stairs and the girls were on the benches, Jhin and his group occupied the hallway and Shen and Zed were right next to the Art room, the school was filled with fixed-term groups, once you joined you never really left them, unless you're Yasuo, who liked to jump depending on his mood for the day but he wasn't allowed in Kayn's group nor did he want to be in it.

As they wondered Zoe approached them with her smile already stapled to her face, she must have something to say, the only problem was Kayn wasn't sure he wanted to hear it right now, she was always overwhelming and annoying, she just never shut up, no matter what people said.

"Hey guys," She said, her voice was higher than normal, it must have been good.

"Hey Zoe," Ekko said with a smile, Ekko was the nice one of the 4 of them, probably because of his loving personality.

"I have something I want to tell you," She said, her smile growing even more, please don't tell me she won over Ezreal somehow, that would be chaotic for everyone, Kayn thought to himself, he was right, it would have been but it wasn't that.

"I have a date to the party" She announced and Kayn couldn't help but wonder who on planet earth would take her to the party as a date, maybe it was like... ugh, someone???? Kayn couldn't think of a single person who might if they were feeling nice, she was a cool friend but she was super clingy, he knew this well.

"It's the new boy, Jinx was it" Ah so they didn't know her well enough yet, understandable, at first glance she seemed pretty cool but she gets annoying once you know her well enough, hopefully, Jinx was a nice person though, he didn't want her heart to break again.

"Oh, that's good," Kayn said, looking to the other boys, making sure he heard right, he must of since they all nodded at her.

"Cool right?" She was overjoyed about it, Kayn didn't blame her though, she got a lot of hate for liking a taken guy, love is love, so what does it matter as long as she doesn't ruin his relationship with Lux herself.

 

* * *

 

When class started, Kayn avoided the teacher like the plague, he had forgotten his homework and Victor was like Jayce, mean and annoying and strict but a little less so, he didn't understand what the point of taking this subject even was at this point, he hated it and the teacher and if Jayce love the law so much, why doesn't he just go and become a police officer and fucking leave.

"Kayn!" he heard Victor yell, he had kept his head down, praying Victor would leave him be but it didn't work, which was annoying as he watched his teacher slowly approach him with a slip that he hoped it didn't say detention, sadly it did, he hdn't finished his homework, failed the test and ignored the teacher like a boss, so this was no surprise.

"Great" He muttered to himself, like the idiot he was and Victor thought he was talking back.

"How dare you" He started, yelling at him, calling him disrespectful and sending him to Jayce, who was going to deal with him and blah blah blah, Kayn had stopped listening and just walked to Jayce's class without the note from Victor.

Jayce looked very concerned when Kayn entered the room, since this wasn't his class right now.

"What are you doing here?" Jayce couldn't help but ask, he found it off seeing Kayn earlier then he had to.

"Victor sent me" He grumbled as he took a seat where he normally sat in Jayce's class, which was right behind Jhin, luckily Jhin was a senior so he didn't have to see him during his actually business class.

"And why did Victor send you?" Jayce asked putting the book he was using to teach down and walked towards Kayn when suddenly the door opened, Victor looked at Kayn then at Jayce, he was surprised Kayn hadn't run away and ditched school.

"Oh, he's already here" He sounded disappointed, Kayn knew why he was, he wanted to report him to Shen's father so he could get a growling, lucky for him he wasn't dumb enough to just leave the school.

"Yeah, he is" Jayce said just as confused, he looked at Kayn with concern.

"The little brat wont listen to me at all" Victor started and Kayn rolled his eyes, he knew where this was going already and he didn't care to much atm.

"Oh what a bad boy" He heard the person in front of him snicker, of course Jhin just couldn't help but grind his gears and he had only just got here.

"Shut up" He hissed to the boy in front of him, Jhin smirked back at him, Kayn wanted to punch him so badly right now but he couldn't really afford to with Jayce being there and all.

"Jhin, Kayn, shut it" Jayce hissed as he began returning to his lesson.

Kayn hated Jayce but he hated Jhin more, Jhin was the annoying ''I'm going to stare at you' type and Kayn wasn't having any of it.

"What do you fucking want?" Kayn hissed as Jhin stared him down some more, at this point he didn't think he would mind the consequences of punching him.

"Acting tough, are we?" Jhin said in a more mocking tone than normal, purposely trying to piss Kayn off, it was clearly working.

"Stop staring at me" Kayn growled at home, Jhin snickered, now Kayn really wanted to fight him.

Finally after a few minutes of teasing, Jhin began to do his work.

Jhin was a A grade student and Kayn was a "I'm barely passing" student, watching the seniors work was funny because they all worked at different places.

Kayn watch the people around him, mainly Jhin, Jhin was a fast worker and quick to notice mistakes, Kayn was actually surprised about how neat everything on his was.

"And you told me not to stare" Jhin said teasingly, turning the paper over as if to hide it from Kayn.

"Whatever" Kayn grumble back, folding his arms over his chest as an attempted to look stubborn, which was the result he got.

"Aww are you pouting big baby" Jhin asked, pouting his bottom lip in a mocking fashion, Kayn just rolled his eyes and pulled the finger at him.

"Can you like, not?" Kayn said, his bark was a lot worse then his bite, so Jhin wasn't in the slightest threatened.

"I mean, wheres the fun in that?" He said as he began to snicker even more, Kayn was over it and he moved seats, placing himself next to Shen, who was so focused on his work that he didn't even notice, until he felt a head on his shoulder.

"Oh Kayn, why are you sitting here now?" He asked, eyebrow raised and everything, Kayn just gave him a babyish pout as he pointed to his his prior seat next to his high school bully.

"Ah, I see, well ok then but i want to do my work" Shen said, letting Kayn know he wouldn't be getting any attention from him anytime soon.

"Yeah that's fine, I'm not here because i want to be" He hissed, making it clearly evident that he was pissed.

 

* * *

 

 

After the period ended he wasn't allowed to go to lunch until he had finished receiving his lecture from Jayce, which seemingly never ends, Jayce had a violent temper (verbally aggressive, he never hits students) and Kayn was always putting him on the edge, so he went off at him for 30 minutes then finally, he dismissed him.

"Fuck Kayn, what took you so long?" Talon couldn't help but ask as Ekko sat in the background eating whatever Ez had given him when they had been together.

"Jayce just doesn't shut up" He said with along sigh as he scratched the back of his neck, Jayce could talk forever if he wanted and nobody would even doubt it but he was still a very good teacher.

"Yeah, he's like that sometimes" Ekko said, he would know since Jayce spent 2 hours after school explaining to Ekko about the Advance classes and university courses he thinks he would be good at.

"Ah yeah, so you going into the Advanced class?" They both knew Ekko had been thinking about it a lot.

"Well, I, um" He stuttered, he clearly had an answer.

"So yes?" They both said and Ekko nodded, he always excelled academically so they knew he wouldn't refuse the chance to improve even more.

"Well good on you" They said, it wasn't in a mocking tone, they were genuinely happy for him.

Now all three of them wandered the school hallways for like 10 minutes since lunch was usually only 40 minutes but Jayce had occupied most of that with his long lecture on how children should behave.

 "So, you guy's excited for the weekend party?" Talon asked, it was going to be Ekko's first one and Kayn didn't really like parties but he was going anyway.

"No, not really" Kayn said, the drop in his tone said kill me now, which was never a good thing.

"I'm kinda scared" Ekko said, which was fair enough, parties aren't for everyone but he at least had to try it once, well that's what they all said anyways.

"That's fair, ever been drunk before?" Talon asked Ekko, he knew Kayn had so he didn't even need to ask.

"No, I don't normally partake in rebellious acts of any sorts" He said with a sincere tone, Talon was already about to say it.

"Don't you dare" Ekko hissed, Talon and Kayn always mocked him for being such a _good boy_  and it made him want to punch them hard, very hard, although Kayn was a lot bigger than he was.

"Fine" They both said with cheeky grins spreading across their faces, so he punched them both in the arm and gave them both a very, VERY sharp glare.

"Awww common, don't be like that" Talon teased, Ekko just shook his head and then checked the time, it was basically time for class.

"Yo it's time to go" Ekko said, showing them his watch, it was 2pm already.

"Oh come on, I hate maths" Kayn hissed with a pout.

"Yeah I do too" Talon hissed, since they both had the same form class, Ekko was in extension for most things.

"I have Written English" Ekko sighed, he didn't like the current tasks they were doing recently because they were boring, he was doing a movie review on some garbage piltovian movie which he literally had Zero interest in watching.

"Thats right, you're in the smart people classes" Kayn teased, Ekko pulled the finger at him before stomping off to class.

 

* * *

 

After class they all meet up in the second years corridor, they had all decided they were going to stay the night at Talons to get ready for the party, even Ezreal was staying the night with them, probably because he wanted early access to the drinks.

Kusho was keen to get Kayn out of the house, since Kayn spent so much time online or playing sports he was pretty lenient when it came to things like parties or sleep overs, it was good for him to have some social activity besides sports games or online activity.

"So what are the rules around drinking?" Ez asked since Talon was basically family to the people throwing the party.

"Well, you normally supply yourself unless you are close to Darius or Draven" He replied, thats why he never had to worry about supplying himself, since his best friend was still Draven and it had been since they were about 6.

"So we have to buy our own?" Ezreal asked.

"Kayn probably wont have to since Zed or Shen normally pay for him" which was true.

"As for Ekko, Darius has told Draven to supply him for free and to take care of him" Talon said with a relieved sigh.

"As for me, I also drink for free" They all knew that anyways.

"I can't vouch for you so you might want to get a senior to help you out since stores don't sell to minors" Talon said with a shrug, it wasn't really his problem.

"Dang, seniors don't really like us tho" Ez pouted, it was the truth tho.

"If you give Darius the money, I'm sure he will help you out prior to the party" Talon said reassuringly.

"Ok thank you for the heads up" Ezreal definitely had the money to buy his drinks its just he wasn't old enough, so this worked out for him. 

Talon spent the next 2 hours giving out pep talks, and Kayn, being the nice friend he is, also reminded Talon about the current situation between him and the party holder, obviously without letting the others hear him.

Then after that they decided to play some video games, and Draven came over to say hi then decided to stay for the night, they spent 4 hours playing Cs then all went to sleep, except Talon and Draven.

"Hey, are you ok?" Draven asked him, Draven worried about him a lot and always had since they were little.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Talon said, it was just a bit awkward for him, he didn't know about what the other person thought but hey nothing he could do.

"Don't worry, he will never be able to hate you" Draven said giving him a reassuring hug.

"Just please, don't get awkward tomorrow" Draven said with a smile then headed back inside to go to sleep, even with what Draven said, he couldn't help but get butter flies in his tummy.

Tomorrow was going to be... interesting. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers  
> Thank you so much for your love and support, I have been enjoying writing this a lot, due to my natural love for high school romance and drama, thank you!
> 
> -Hidan

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! on that note, if i make my kudos goal i will draw a whole school photo of them all!


End file.
